Don't Stop Believing: Breaking Free
by Scarby-Gyrl
Summary: It's the beginning of New Directions at William McKinley only this time, it includes most of the cast from High School Musical. Little do they know how this could change the year for the New Directions.
1. Pilot

**I hope you guys enjoy, sorry I've been busy with school and what not. I'm still working on my other stories too, so don't worry about it. Whenever there are lyrics mentioned in the story, if it says "ME:" that means whoever's point of view it's in, they are the ones singing. Whenever someone's writing notes to another, whoever's POV it is in, their's in bold AND italics. This chapter is pretty long, just to let you know. Follow me on tumblr (scarby-girl) or (allyfanfictionblog) Read along now :D ~Ally  
**

* * *

_**Pilot**_

**Gabriella's POV**

Three weeks after the school year began, I moved to Lima, Ohio due to my mother getting transferred here. And according to mother, we'll be here for at least four years. William McKinley here I come!

I was dropped out in front of the school by my mother. I was wearing a long sleeve turquoise shirt, blue jeans, a pink and blue belt with a peace sign, and white flats. I was carrying my brown side bag with me, with my black purse and school items inside. My hair was worn down for a change. As I walked into the main building of William McKinley High School, three cheerleaders were quick to approach me. Two were blonde with one having blue eyes and the other having hazel eyes. The other girl was Hispanic and had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. The blondes were on my left while the Hispanic was on my right.

"Hello there." the blonde girl with hazel eyes greeted as I came to a complete stop to see what they had to say. "I'm Quinn, that's Santana and she's Brittany." She continued as she pointed out the names of the other two cheerleaders. "Cheerios tryouts are today, if you're interested."

"Cheerios?" I asked.

"Coach Sylvester calls us the Cheerios, everyone does." Brittany responded.

"Anyway, we need more recruits this year. You should also join the Celibacy Club; they need a lot of members as well. I would know because I'm the captain of the Cheerios and president of the Celibacy Club." Quinn continued.

"Okay thanks. And I'm Ga..."

"We don't want to know your name, we just need your participation." Santana interrupted as she followed Quinn and Brittany to the bathroom. I continued walking until I finally reached my locker. Beside my locker was a bulletin board. There were a few flyers about joining clubs and art competitions but something that caught my eye was the New Directions' signup sheet. There were already five names on the sheet: Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Tina C., Artie Abrams and Rachel Berry with a golden sticker star next to her name. I dazed into the star until two students had hoarded the signup sheets to sign up of course.

"Interested?" the blonde girl asked. She was wearing a pink slash label crop jacket, a white t-shirt, blue designer jeans, floral wedges, a couple of golden bracelets on her wrist and a necklace with a heart attached to it. The guy was wearing black pants, a white short-sleeve shirt, a gray and blue vest, black shoes and a black and blue hat with a blue bowtie.

"What exactly is New Directions?" I asked her while she was looking for a pen in her black coach bag.

"It's William McKinley's newest show choir. We dance, sing and put on musical performances too. Our old show choir was called 'Pitch Perfect'. Mr. Ryerson was the director until he was fired for inappropriately touching a student. We compete in show choir competitions but this school hasn't won Nationals since 1993. So now Mr. Schuester decided to take his place. Anything else you'd like to know?" the blonde guy asked, after rambling on about show choir. I shook my head no.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." I responded. I was always into singing, but I never really showed it at school. I was the kind of girl that never showed her face in the spotlight and was usually too shy to say anything about anything. And being "freakishly" smart, everyone thought of me as a weirdo.

"But don't give your hopes up because I'll be getting every single so..." she begun until she saw the names of who had signed up. "Rachel Berry signed up for New Directions? How dare she? Get Mr. Ryerson fired then auditioning, thinking she can just get away with it. We have to stop her Ryan!" the girl complained as she signed "Sharpay & Ryan Evans" onto the signup sheets. "Let's go Ryan!" Sharpay demanded as they walked away before they could even say goodbye.

_This school has some interesting students_, I thought to myself as I put my side bag in my locker. While getting out my notebook and a pencil, I continued to stare at the sheet. _Do I really want to join New Directions? It sounds like a lot of fun. But who is this Rachel Berry girl?_ I then sighed as I wrote "Gabriella Montez" onto the signup sheet. "Here goes nothing." I said as I shut my locker, only to get a slushie thrown at me by two random football players with varsity jackets. Luckily it only got on my face, but I could barely see. I thought I walked into the girls' bathroom to get this stuff off my face when I accidentally walked into the guys' bathroom instead.

"Whoa wrong bathroom." A guy yelled as he directed me to the right bathroom. After I washed my face, I walked outside only to see a guy waiting there for me. He had light brown hair with blue eyes.

"Thanks." I told him as I began to walk away nervously.

"No problem." He yelled back. What a great first day huh?

* * *

** Rachel's POV**

The school day goes by fast as the last bell of the day rings. I try to quickly make my way to the auditorium to perform "On My Own" from the musical Les Miserables until I ran into Finn Hudson, star quarterback of the McKinley Titans.

"Sorry." I yelled as I'm literally power walking in the halls.

* * *

As I make my way into the auditorium, Mr. Schue the Spanish teacher is waiting at a desk. Sharpay, Ryan, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina were sitting in the auditorium chairs, waiting to be called on for auditions, with another freshman girl that I didn't know. I saw Sharpay give me the death stare as I make my seat beside the new girl.

"Hello Rachel, how are you?" Sharpay asked sarcastically.

"I'm as wonderful as always. What about you?" I replied being just as sarcastic as she was.

"Couldn't be better."

"Where's Artie?" Mr. Schue asked as he turned around.

"He h-had to l-leave early-y." Tina responded.

"Well who wants to audition first?" Mr. Schue asked everyone. I myself wanted to go last. Save the best for last, you know?

"We'll go Mr. Schue!" Sharpay quickly said as she dragged Ryan on stage with her. Ryan was carrying a gray CD player and hooked it up.

"The song we are about to sing was originally slower. It was in the school musical last year, but sadly me and Ryan were on vacation. So we're doing this song some justice." Sharpay said before she cued Ryan to play the music. The music then began playing while Sharpay and Ryan were snapping along. Then then began signing while dancing with corny choreography.

* * *

_**Ryan:** It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

_**Together:** You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_**Sharpay:** This feeling's like no other_

_**Together:** I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_the way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_no one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_**Sharpay:** So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_**Together:** Don't have to say a word_

_**Ryan:** For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found_

_**Together:** I'm loving having you around_

_**Ryan:** This feeling's like no other_

_**Together:** I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_DooDooDoo_

_DootDooDooDootDoDoo_

_Ah-Woa-oh-oh-ohoh_

_DootDooDooDoo_

_DootDooDooDootDoDo_

_Ah-Wah-oh-oh-ohoh  
_

* * *

After the end of the audition, Ryan was doing the jazz square.

"I told you not to do the jazz square." Sharpay complained as everyone was clapping while they walked off the stage.

"It's a crowd favorite, everyone loves a good jazz square." Ryan responded as she sat him down along with her.

"Well done guys, whose next?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'll go." Mercedes said as she walked on the stage. "My name's Mercedes Jones and I'll be signing Respect by, well you'll know." She introduced herself.

* * *

_**Mercedes**_:

_What you want,_

_Baby I got it._

_And what you need,_

_You know I got it._

_And all I'm asking,_

_Is for a little respect when I come home,_

_Hey baby,_

_When I get home,_

_Mister._

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Find out what it means to me,_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care-a TCB,_

_Ahhhhhh! Hey Baby yeah!  
_

* * *

Mercedes is a pretty strong singer and the song was very well covered. I looked at Sharpay and Ryan, only to see astonishment on their faces then laughed a little. I was the first to start clapping then everyone, except for Sharpay, began clapping. "Killed it huh?" Mercedes said, walking off the stage like she's "all that". Afterwards Kurt performed "Mr. Cellophane" from the musical Chicago. Then Tina performed a rendition of Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl." Then the girl I didn't know was up next.

"Name?" Mr. Schue had asked.

"Gabriella Montez." she replied.

"Like Gabriella from High School Musical!" Ryan "whispered" in Sharpay's ear. She then pushed his face away.

"I'll be singing 'When There Was Me and You' by Vanessa Hudgens." Gabriella continued. She then cued the piano player to start playing.

_**Gabriella:  
**It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
__Is to be over there_

By now, my jaw was opened. Gabriella was amazing. I looked back at Sharpay and Ryan, and their face was exactly like mine..surprised. I continued to listen after I saw everyone's response.

_Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_  
_A dream when I'm not sleeping_  
_A wish upon a star_  
_That's coming true_  
_But everybody else could tell_  
_That I confused my feelings with the truth_  
_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_  
_That I heard you singing_  
_And when you smiled_  
_You made me feel_  
_Like I could sing along_  
_But then you went and changed the words_  
_Now my heart is empty_  
_I'm only left with used-to-be's_  
_And once upon a song_

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_  
_And dreams were meant for sleeping_  
_And wishes on a star_  
_Just don't come true_  
_Cause now even I can tell_  
_That I confused my feelings with the truth_  
_Because I liked the view_  
_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that_  
_I could be so blind_  
_It's like you were floating_  
_While I was falling_  
_And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view_  
_Thought you felt it too _  
_When there was me and you_

Mr. Schue stood up clapping yelling bravo, bravo while the rest of us were just clapping like how we clapped for everyone else.

"Excellent Ms. Montez." Mr. Schuester said as he sat down. "Finally, Rachel Berry." he said as I walked onto the stage.

"I'll be singing "On My Own" from the musical Les Miserables." I said with a smile.

"Break a leg!" Sharpay yelled.

"Aww thanks." I replied back with a smile.

"No I mean it, break your leg!" Sharpay continued to yell. My smile quickly disappeared as I gave her the death stare for quite sometime before I cued the piano player to start playing.

* * *

_**Me:**_  
_On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone_  
_I walk with him 'til morning_  
_Without him, I feel his arms around me_  
_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

_In the rain_  
_The pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone_  
_The river's just a river_  
_Without him, the world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life I've only been pretending_  
_Without me, his world will go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness that I have never known_

_I love him  
I love him_  
_I love him _

_But only on my own  
_

* * *

Mr. Schue and everyone else except for Sharpay are clapping away.

"Wonderful job Rachel." Mr. Schue complimented.

"So when are rehearsals?" I asked. I then began making my way down the stage until I almost slipped. I could here Sharpay yell "so close" from where I was.

"I'll let you guys know who has and hadn't made it. I guess you can all go home now." Mr. Schue said as we all walked out of the auditorium. I knew for a fact that I made it, and if I didn't...Mr. Schue was next to get fired...

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

Me and Ryan began heading outside of the building, waiting for our limo to arrive. While waiting, Gabriella was waiting too. You could hear the football players and the Cheerios from the front of the school.

"Wow Gabriella, someone's got a voice on them." Ryan began to compliment.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied. I rolled my eyes the other direction.

"Technically, everyone has a voice Ryan." I argued with him.

"But I wasn't talking about the voice we use to talk with, I'm talking about the voice we use to sing with. And hers is pretty.."

"Amateur? It does need work. I suggest staying away from the low notes. How horrible it was whenever you tired to hit the notes, yikes! If he lets you in, that's an if, I'd quit before I embarrass myself and train to become better. I'll be here for you, I'll even coach if you need to." I rambled on, trying to crush her dreams. She looked pretty disappointed.

"Oh." Gabriella said sadly as she got inside her mother's car.

"One down, 2 more to go." I told myself as I watched Gabriella's mom drive off.

"And why are you doing this?" Ryan asked me.

"_WE _are doing this to get the solos that we deserve Ryan! With Gabriella, Mercedes and Berry in the club, we'll be nothing but swaying, background props." I told Ryan. "Trust me, we can do this! This year is ours."

* * *

**Ryan's POV **

Father had just gotten me a Black 2009 BMW for me to drive, but unfortunately I have to drive Sharpay everywhere too so I'm like Mr. Fulton only I don't get paid for it. Joy. Sharpay was wearing a pink blazer, with a silver sequined tank top, white jeans (designer of course), with black heels. I was wearing a long sleeve baby blue shirt, with navy blue pants, my black shoes from yesterday and a white hat.

"So how are we going to destroy the Aretha and Barbra wannabees?" Sharpay asked as she grabbed her pink coach bag, while I got my backpack from the trunk.

"I don't know, you'll usually find someway to do it." I responded, getting a grape slushie from the slushie stand in front of the the school.

"That's it. We can give Berry a 'slushie facial'. As for Mercedes, she'll be another battle." Sharpay said, walking deviously into McKinley. This could be very dangerous.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked the halls, being a little depressed from what Sharpay had told me yesterday. I was wearing a yellow shirt, an orange hoodie, blue jeans and white flats. While getting ready for first period again, Quinn and Santana were hoarded around me.

"We missed you yesterday. What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Well see I'm not into cheer-leading." I replied, talking very slowly and awkwardly.

"Oh you're so silly." Quinn continued as she took her finger and ran it through a strand of my curly brown hair. "That's what everybody says. I never thought I could be a Cheerio until I tried." she continued. Then out of nowhere, Tina and Artie arrive.

"G-Gabriella, you m-made the c-c-cuts." Tina said, being even more nervous than usual since Quinn and Santana were near.

"The cuts? For what?" Santana asked as she stared at me.

"Well you see, I auditioned for New Directions." I replied.

"The new show choir?" Quinn asked. I nodded my head.

"What do you want with me anyway?" I blurted out loud.

"You look Cheerio worthy. And any freshman girl in this school would kill to be you right now."

"Just because you're talking to me? Last time I checked, your just another person in a 'Cheerio" uniform." I said, adding extra emphasis on "Cheerio".

"Don't push me Gabby." Quinn responded as she got in my face.

"Look, I understand if you're gay but just because you are doesn't mean I am." I teased. Quinn backed away then walked away with Santana.

"Damn girl. You dissed her ass hard." Artie said. I laughed.

"Well I'm not in the mood for any drama." I said, being slightly depressed again.

"W-what's wr-wrong?" Tina asked me.

"Sharpay." I said simply.

"Oh I s-see. She can be very co-controlling s-s-sometimes."

"Yeah and down right rude sometimes." I sighed. "Are we having rehearsal today?"

"Yeah, right after school in the auditorium girl." Artie responded. Hopefully practice will cheer me up.

* * *

**Troy's POV **

First period was just beginning. After we all recited the pledge Mrs. Bletheim began her lecture. I am currently in Geometry; it still surprises me that I passed Algebra I back in eight grade last year. While Mrs. Bletheim was lecturing, the girl from yesterday had walked into the room. I looked at Chad and mouthed "That's the girl from yesterday." He seemed shocked.

"Class, this is Gabriella. She was just transferred into the class today. You can sit right there beside Troy." Mrs. Bletheim introduced. _Good day so far..._

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she opened her notebook. Mrs. Bletheim then continued lecturing as Chad and I began passing notes during class.

_So you like her dude?  
_

**_I don't know. I mean she's pretty and all but I don't even know her..._**

_And now's the chance to do that..._

_**What if I don't even like her though?**_

_On to the next one ;D_

Before I could write back to Chad, Mrs. Bletheim immediately snatched the half sheet of notebook paper from my hand by surprise.

"Would you boys like to read your poem to the class? Or shall I?". Chad and I then marched into the front of the classroom. We both sighed at the same time as we stared at the half sheet of paper.

"So you like her dude?" Chad said in a very mono toned voice.

"I don't know. I mean she's pretty and all but I don't even know her." I read, reading in the same toned voice. We then continued reading what we wrote.

"And now's the chance to do that..."

"What if I don't even like her though?"

"On to the next one...winky face." Chad finished as we both walked back to our seats.

"Great display boys, great display." Mrs. Bletheim said as she mocked Mrs. Darbus, the theater teacher. and Mrs. Darbus were known to have a great hatred for one another, so it's said... I looked at Gabriella, only to see a questioning look on her face, confused almost. Thinking that it would sort of impress her, it didn't at all. This was going to be a long semester...

* * *

**Artie's POV**

We had just finished the song "Sit down, You're Rocking the Boat" from the cast of _Guys and Dolls,_ and I ended up crashing into the freaking piano... had stormed out the choir room just a couple minutes ago, with Mr. Schue following

"I thought you were suppose to be an alto Mercedes?" Sharpay snickered.

"And I thought you were suppose to be back-up like the rest of us? Guess we were all confused." Mercedes responded. Sharpay had purposely sung louder than everyone else just because she's Sharpay. Sharpay had just laughed at Mercedes' response.

"See that's your problem Mercedes, I'm not like you guys. My voice needs, no no, demands to be heard."

"How about you just stop talking before I knock your white ass out!" Mercedes says as she raises her voice.

"Now now ladies." Ryan began. "There's no need for violence, it doesn't solve a thing. Why don't we just relax and try to work out our problems as a-"

"Shut up Ryan!" Sharpay demanded as she slammed herself onto on of the chairs in the choir room. Mercedes then groaned as she sat 3 chairs from the left of Sharpay. Everyone else then began to take their seats.

"I'd never thought glee club could be so dramatic." Gabriella had said to Tina and I.

"Hell Gabs, neither did I." I responded.

"Well we'd still be rehearsing if Rachel hadn't left." Sharpay complained.

"Are you saying it's my fault that Rachel left?" I asked Sharpay.

"Well it's not my fault obviously." Sharpay replied.

"I wouldn't blame her if it was your fault." Mercedes said to herself.

"And who was talking to you, you Aretha-wanna be?"

"I. Was. Talking. To. Myself. So hush!" Mercedes demanded. They then began bickering, up to the point where you couldn't tell what any of the girls were saying.

"OH! MY! JESUS! Will you guys just stop talking if you have nothing nice to say to each other. I mean seriously, you're acting like a pair of obnoxious 4 year toddlers!" Kurt ranted like there was no tomorrow. We then sat there in silence, finally.

"Well practice is over, according to the clock on the wall so let's go." Gabriella sighed as she got up. We all grabbed our bags and head out the door. On our way out of the door, we walked past Mr. Schue.

"Guys wait!" Mr. Schue yelled as we walked past.

"Practice is over Mr. Schue." Mercedes said as we all walked away.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It was another glee club rehearsal. Surprisingly, everyone had returned for a second rehearsal. Only this time it was in the school auditorium. Mr. Schue was standing at center stage beside none other than Finn Hudson. I'd heard enough about him in the halls and in class from every other person. Whether it's his "dashing" looks, his "witty" jokes or his "amazing" football skills; this guy has a reputation. Not to mention he also dates none other than Quinn Fabray. Not surprising at all.

"Everyone, this is Finn Hudson. Our newest member of New Directions." Mr. Schue introduced. "Before we get started, I would like to remind the members of the club that the DIRECTOR, a.k.a I, Mr. Schuester, dismisses the club meetings, not the club. Any questions?"

"What is this? High School Musical? You can't allow every other random person from the halls into our club, especially since most of them aren't as amazing, talented, beautiful or experienced as myself." Sharpay commented.

"You just never shut up, do you?" Kurt blurted out loud. Mercedes and Tina began giggling, which was pretty fun so I smirked secretly.

"Finn's actually an amazing singer, which you guys will see when you guys sing this." Mr. Schue replied as he passed out parts for everyone to sing. After rehearsing with those who have the same parts as we do, we began rehearsing "You're the One That I Want" from _Grease_.

_**Finn:  
**__I got chills, they're multiplyin'  
__And I'm losin' control  
__'Cause the power you're supplyin'  
__It's electrifyin'!_

As soon as Rachel started singing, things started getting weird. The way she moved and the way she looked at Finn, wow.

_**Rachel (with New Directions):**_  
_You better shape up (Doo doo doo)_  
_'Cause I need a man (Doo doo doo)_  
_But my heart is set on you (Doo doo doo, and my heart is set on you)_  
_You better shape up (Doo doo doo)_  
_You better understand (Doo doo doo)_  
_To my heart I must be true (Doo doo doo)_

_**Finn & Rachel**:_  
_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do (Doo doo doo)_  
_You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)_

**_New Directions:  
_**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey  
__The one that I want_

It all went pretty well until Mercedes interrupted.

"Oh, hell to the no! Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense! I'm Beyoncé, I ain't no Kelly Rowland!" Mercedes ranted.

"Usually I'm the first to disagree with anyone really, but Jonesy here has a point. I, no no, we, didn't sign up to be a do-op guys and gals of the 'Finn & Rachel' production." Sharpay complained as well.

"Sorry guys but this is the way things are going to be until we get new members. Once we get new members, then things will start to get more comfortable." Mr. Schue persuaded.

"You're good, white boy. I'll give you that, but you better bring it." Mercedes replied with a small smirk on her face. We then started getting back to work. Maybe Glee isn't so bad after all. I began smirking to myself, thinking about how much potential we hold as a club.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

It's been a few days since our second rehearsal and glee hasn't gotten any less dramatic. Our so called competition "Vocal Adrenaline" are too good for words to describe, and now Mr. Schue is leaving. And the worst part about it is that Rachel is trying to take over. I don't freaking think so! I exit out of Ryan's car as we make our way inside of the William McKinley school building until Ryan gets dragged off by a couple of football players from the football team. Immediately, I follow them. Why didn't they grab me? They walked to a couple of Port-A-Potty stalls and push Ryan inside one.

"Um excuse me? May I ask what you're doing to my brother?" I yelled in concern.

"Can it Evans! Unless you wanna join in on the fun!" A football player yelled.

"I don't think so!" I replied as I stood in front of the Port-A-Potty stall that Ryan was inside. In another stall I can hear Artie yell help.

"Two for one!" Puckerman yelled in excitement as he grabbed me and tossed me inside Ryan's Port-A-Potty as well. It stunk! You could tell it was a Port-A-Potty just by walking in with your eyes close.

"Thanks for the save sis." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Hey at least I tried to help!" I yelled as I could feel the Port-A-Potty stall get lifted from the ground. I then sighed as a single tear dropped from my eye. I was pretty scared.

"Hey Hudson, we've got Wheels and the Evans twins in these Port-A-Potty's. Wanna help us flip it over?" I heard a football player say.

"No, no! Please!" I begged as I began banging on the Port-A-Potty door. The door opened. It was Finn. He then opened the Port-A-Potty door that Artie was locked in.

"What the hell, dude? I can't believe you're helping out these losers!" Puck said loudly in anger.

"Don't you get it, man? We're _all_ losers. Everyone in this school! Hell, everyone in this town." Finn began ranting. "Out of all the kids who graduate, maybe half will go to college, and two will leave the state to do it! I'm not afraid to be called a loser because I can accept that's what I am. But I am afraid of turning my back on something that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life." Finn continued. His speech was rather touching for, well a guy like Finn. I'm actually starting to feel bad about what I said earlier.

"So what? Are you quittin' to join Homo-Explosion?" Puck laughs with the rest of the football team.

"No, I'm doing both, because you can't win without me and neither can they." Finn responded as he rolls Artie to the auditorium, with Ryan and I following behind him.

"About yesterday Finn, I just wanna say that I'm so-" I began to say as we're walking, hesitating every other word.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"And thanks back there." I continued.

"No problem. Now, let's hurry back to the auditorium." Finn rushed as he pushed Artie, and power walked to the auditorium. Ryan and I were following, and we were up to speed with him.

* * *

After we reached the auditorium, we quickly got dressed to perform "Don't Stop Believin'" from_ Journey_. The theme color of the performance was red, and everyone was wearing it. I was wearing a red plain shirt, with blue jeans, a white mini leather jacket, and black and white tennis shoes like everyone else's. Everyone else was wearing a red shirt, which differed person to person, with blue jeans.

"Looks like we won't have time for a final dress rehearsal, he's on his way now!" Gabriella informed loudly as she re-entered the auditorium.

"Places everyone!" Ryan yelled as we all got prepared for the performance. Finn and Rachel stood in center stage, with Finn standing at Rachel's left. On the right of Rachel were Tina, Mercedes and Kurt in that exact order. On Finn's left were Gabriella, I and Ryan in that order. Artie was sitting with the band in the guitar.

"Five, a-six, a-five, six, seven, eight." Rachel counted. We then began harmonizing the piano parts in the original song in a different key. Due to small numbers, Mercedes and Tina were the altos and Gabriella and I were the sopranos. Artie, Ryan and Kurt all had the same Baritone part. After our harmonizing, Finn began singing and was walking closer to the front of the stage. While singing, everyone had patted their left leg simultaneously.

_**Finn:**_  
_Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Then Rachel had stopped singing her Soprano part and walked out of the line that everyone else was standing in to sing to lead.

_**Rachel:**_  
_Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in south Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Everyone else then followed Rachel and Finn during the short instrumental. Then as it was coming to an end, the background sung Ah as we put our first in the air then slowly put in back to our side, patting our left leg again.

_**Finn: **_  
_A singer in a smokey room_

_**Rachel:**_  
_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

After Finn and Rachel walked closer to the front, they began singing together.

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

By now, Rachel and Finn had just turned in a circle and we all came together. Like a group with smiles on everyone's face. I don't think I've ever been this happy singing background.

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_

Tina, Mercedes and Kurt had went to side of the stage where they started as did Ryan, Gabriella and I. There were 3 microphones on each side. On the other side, Mercedes was in the middle with Kurt on her left and Tina on her right. On my side, I took the middle while Ryan was on my left and Gabriella on my right. Finn and Rachel stood in the middle while Artie was still playing guitar. We were still harmonizing while Finn and Rachel took the lead.

_Streetlight people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion  
__Hiding somewhere in the night_

Rachel was standing in front of Finn with their left arm in the air, as everyone else leaned their microphone stand closer to the ground. Mr. Schue had finally entered the auditorium while we were holding the note. During the short instrumental, Finn took over the drums while everyone else pumped their fist in the air and continued the choreography.

_**Rachel:**_  
_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

Finn had then got off the drums.

_**Rachel: **_  
_Some will win_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_Some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_

Everyone that was on a certain side then began singing into the middle microphone.

_And oh the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

Instead of singing the same verses again, there was yet another instrumental. Everyone walked to the middle, except Tina who had spun Artie around in circles during his guitar solo.

_**New Directions:**_  
_Don't stop believin'_

_**Rachel and Finn (with New Directions):**_  
_Hold on to that feelin'_  
_Street lights people (oh)_

Everyone's arm was in the air, like how Finn and Rachel's were earlier. We all then walked closer to the stage with happy smiles on our faces.

_Don't stop believin'_

_**Rachel and Finn: **_  
_Hold on to that feelin'_  
_Street lights people (oh)_

We were walking to line up diagonally. There were two lines. One line consisted of Tina in front. Following Tina were Finn, Mercedes, Rachel then Kurt. The other line was parallel l to that line. It consisted of Artie in the front, who finally joined in at the end. Artie stood next to the space in-between Finn and Tina. Following Artie was Ryan, me then Gabriella. Ryan stood next to the space in-between Finn and Mercedes, I stood next to the space in-between Mercedes and Rachel and Gabriella stood next to the space in-between Rachel and Finn.

_Don't stop! _

All of our heads were down once we hit the last note. Mr. Schue began clapping then told us "Good guys." He then gave Rachel and Finn advice while everyone else began hugging each other. We all heard Mr. Schue then say "It would kill me to see you win Nationals with out me." We all busted out in a cheer, surprising for me even. As long as little Ms. Berry didn't take over then I was completely okay with it. I look up in the balcony to see that Coach Sylvester along with Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were watching our performance and were just leaving._ How long were they watching us? Why were they watching us? Could this jeopardize my future career?_ I began making crazing conclusions in my head. For some reason I wasn't worried yet I felt like I should be worried for whatever comes ahead.


	2. Showmance

_**Showmance**_

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

It was just another day at work. Another happy day at work. Terri's having my baby, glee's off at a great start and it just seemed like an amazing day. While walking out of my crappy car, Rachel approaches me.

"Mr. Schuester!" she yells.

"Yeah?"

"I went by the library and found some new sheet music and I wanted to run some new songs by you that featured me heavily on lead vocal." Rachel rambled. Though she rambled, it was pretty satisfying to see the smile on her face.

"Thanks Rach but I already got one picked out." I responded. I wanted to show her the song but she left with Finn before I could finish. I was then greeted by Mercedes, Gabriella, Tina and Artie.

"Morning guys."

"Hey ." They said simultaneously.

"We're just learning some runs. So it goes 'aah'." Mercedes said, with Artie, Gabriella and Tina mocking afterwards then we all started laughing.

"With the finger huh?"

"Pretty fly for a white guy."

"Oh thank you. Don't be late for rehearsal this afternoon and don't leave early." I yelled as we split ways. As I was walking I'd seen Kurt and greeted him with a "good morning", getting a "Buenos Nachos" in return from Noah Puckerman. I said "Go Titans" before I entered in the school building. To think I was finished with seeing all of the glee kids, I forgot all about Ryan and Sharpay as they greeted me.

"Morning Mr. Schue." They said simultaneously like Tina, Gabriella, Mercedes and Artie, following me at the moment.

"Did I ever tell you that you were my favorite teacher?" Sharpay asked.

"Aww thanks Sharpay."

"So what's the next song that we're doing? I would like to warm up in the right key before rehearsal." Sharpay yelled as we were getting farther apart.

"You'll see, you'll see. Just be patient." I responded, then parted ways after realizing that Sharpay was trying to suck up to me. After greeting some other students, I ran into Emma Pillsbury by accident.

"Oh gosh." Emma said. She seemed shocked.

"Oh hey Emma." I chuckled. "I wanted to thank you for the advice that you gave me the other day. I mean teaching here and coaching glee club, it's where I belong."

"I mean it's no problem. It's what I do. You know I'm a counselor, I help people." She began, giggling a little. She then mentioned that the color of our shirts were matching until we were interrupted by Santana when she said "Get a room" followed by Quinn informing me to meet Sue in her office.

I walk into Sue's room and to be quite honest, I'm kinda of scared.

"Hey Sue, you want to see me?" I asked, trying not to seem nervous. Sue was working out.

"Hey buddy, come on in." Sue replied. "Just blasted my hammies. Iron tablet?" She asked. How very random.

"I'm good." I responded, even though she threw a bottle of tablets at me anyway.

"Keeps your strength up while you're menstruating." She continued. This just got awkward.

"I don't menstruate." I replied, not trying to be weird or mean about it.

"Yeah? Neither do I. So I had a little chat with Principal Figgins and he said that if your group doesn't place at Regionals, he's cutting the program. Ouch." Sue had begun.

"You don't have to worry about Glee club, we're going to be fine."

"Really? Because I was at the local library, reading 'Cheer-leading Today' aloud to blind geriatrics and I came across this little page turner. Show Choir Rule Book. And turns out, you need twelve kids to qualify for Regionals. Last time I looked you only have eight and a half. Here." She said as she offered me the book. "Cripple in the wheel chair." She added. "I also took the liberty of highlighting some Special Ed classes for you. Maybe you can find some more recruits? 'Cause I'm not sure there's anybody else who's going to want swim to your island of misfit toys."

"Are you threatening me Sue?"

"No. Oh no no. Presenting you with an opportunity to compromise with yourself? You betcha!" She replied as she lifted 5 lb. dung bells. "Let's break it down. You want to be creative and you want to be in the spotlight. Let's face it. You want to be me." She continued. Are you kidding me? "So here's the deal. You do with your depressing little group of kids what I did with my wealthy elderly mother: Euthanize it. It's time. And I'd be happy to offer you a job as my second assistant on Cheerios. You can fetch me Gatorade, launder my soiled delicates. It'd be very rewarding work for ya." This woman has to be out of her damn mind! Who in their right mind thinks like this, and thinks their sane?

"You know what Sue? I politely decline your offer." I said in the nicest and most professional way possible. "Glee club is here to say. I believe in my kids. I know you're use to being the 'cock of the walk' around here."

"That's offensive."

"Well it looks like your Cheerios are going to have some competition. We're going to show you at Regionals. You have my word on that. Have a good day." I concluded, trying to be very calm. Nothing was ruining my day, not even Sue.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Oh Finn Hudson. The man of my dreams. At least when he joined glee. At first I thought he was just another jock but he's also very talented. Unfortunately he's dating Quinn Fabray. The closest thing to perfect that I've ever seen in school. Her locker was about 3 away from mine. I could see her in my portable mirror. And she was with Finn, talking about Prom. We're only sophomores? We've got Prom to worry about for next year.

"I'm not giving up a shiny crown just so you can express yourself with those losers." Quinn says. Finn tries to calm her down. It works. She then offers him the opportunity to touch her breast if he quits glee club. Are you out of your mind? He's our male lead. I'll keep him on the club, even if I offer him to touch my breast.

"Under the shirt?"

"Over the bra." Quinn replies. He looks like he's going to say yes but he says no surprisingly.

"I want to do glee, I'm real happy when I perform."

"People think that you're gay now. And you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard."

"Look I gotta go to class. Just relax. Everything is going work out. " Finn says after he leaves. Who knows what else Quinn could offer to get Finn to leave? Looks like I'm going to have to talk to him later.

"Eavesdrop much?" Quinn yells at me. Looks like I've been caught. "Time for some girl talk man hands. You can dance with him, you can sing with him but you will never have him."

"I'd understand why you would be threatened, but Finn and I have made a connection and I'm an honorable person. I don't need to steal your man, I have plenty of other suitors of my own." I replied, reassuring that nothing was going to happen even though I wish it would. "Everyday Glee status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it." I continued as I walk away confidently from Quinn. That is until I get a nice cold blue slushie in my face with Quinn laughing at me. I then get another grape slushie in my face from Sharpay.

"The leads belong to me now. Back away Berry." Sharpay orders. This day has been so much fun for me.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Another day, another journey as I always say. After I departed from Tina, Mercedes and Artie I walked straight to my locker to prepare for math. Before I get all of my stuff, I'm approached by Sharpay.

"So I see you haven't left Glee Club yet?" Sharpay says as I turn around from shutting my locker.

"Nope, I haven't." I replied while shrugging my shoulder.

"And why is that?"

"Because." I begin. I take a deep breath before answering because Sharpay's making me nervous. "I'm not scared of you or your threats or what you have to say about me."

"Very well then." Sharpay responds, being very disappointed from what I'm seeing. She then walks away in disappointment. That right's, run! While walking to class, I'm accompanied by Troy Bolton. Class Clown of Geometry.

"Hey." He greets

"Hi." I reply.

"So I was thinking. Maybe we should go out sometime? A movie, say right after school?" Troy offers.

"Troy your offer is so sweet, and I'd love to go but I have..." I begin, getting a hesitant. I didn't really want to let a guy like Troy know I was on the glee club. But I didn't want to lie. And being honest is the most important thing to me.

"You have what?"

"Glee club rehearsal." I replied slowly and nervously.

"Never heard of it." He lies to me.

"You mean you're telling me that Troy Bolton never heard any of the fellow hockey players call us 'Homo Explosion'." I said with a smirk. He laughed a little.

"I didn't want to offend you in anyway. But hey, I guess maybe next time." Troy says as we enter math class together. Troy, the "Finn Hudson" of the freshmen, seemed interested in me and now I just lost all my chances with him. I'm not sure if I'm interested in him, but the idea of being with a guy that's popular like Troy was over-whelming almost. But that's what being in glee is all about here. We're the lowest of the low. But you want to know something? I don't care. As long as I'm happy, I don't care where I'm at on the social hierarchy of high school.

* * *

It's another new day, so another journey. We're at rehearsal, practicing "Le Freak" by _Chic. _It seems to be going well since there's no male or female lead. Mr. Schue is giving advice while performing and we're looking and sounding pretty good, though the song isn't. Everything's going well until Rachel almost kicks Mercedes in the face.

"Whoa. Oh hell to the na. First of all, you try to bust my face again and I will cut you. And also this song is terrible." Mercedes says, being a diva as always.

"It's not the song, you guys just need to get into it." Mr. Schue says, trying to reassure the group.

"No it's the song, it's really gay." Kurt says, backing up Mercedes. And that's coming from Kurt, not making any assumptions.

"Can we do modern music Mr. Schue?" Artie asked.

"I'm sorry guys but we don't have time to discuss this. We're doing this song on Friday for the Pep Assembly." Mr. Schue replies. Wonderful. And now Troy gets to see me humiliate myself in public. Good thing I didn't lie about it.

"In fr-front of the whole school?" Tina asks.

"Exactly." Mr. Schue replies.

"They're gonna throw fruit at us. And I just had a facial" Kurt said, being a diva.

"You're not the only one. See Ryan, I told you guys got facials." Sharpay said aloud, while Ryan rolled his eyes. Poor guy.

"Well I'll press charges if that happens." Rachel blurts out.

"Can't press charges if my daddy shuts down the school first." Sharpay continues.

"Guys! I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits. There are eight and a, I mean nine of you. We need twelve to qualify for Regionals. We have no choice or the club is over. " He begins, sounding like any other teacher I've ever heard. "I know you guys don't like this song but we took it to Nationals back in '93. It's a crowd pleaser. Trust me. From the top." Mr. Schue continued and demanded. Looks like it's back to the "John Travolta" arms.

"I'm dead." Finn says to himself as we get ourselves ready again.

After rehearsing the song and discussing about new songs, we took a break.

"We only need two more members and then Nationals is in the bag!" Rachel said, being very excited about this.

"We need to do something about this song." Artier whispers as Mr. Schue leaves the room to get sheet music.

"Ag-agreed but how? He's not going to let us change it." Tina says.

"We could do it secretly. Like last minute or something."

"I don't know. If we plan for something last minute, we're just going to make a fool of ourselves and gain no recruits." I responded. Let's just hope we don't make a fool out of ourselves on Friday.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

Kurt and Mercedes are going at it, while Rachel sits watching Finn tying his shoes. Artie, Tina, and Gabriella were in the corner discussing about things that didn't seem important to me.

"So, I slushied Berry and she seems to be hurt. And before that, she was already slushied. This is going well." I said to Ryan.

"Are you kidding me? It's hurting her feelings. Don't you think we should stop? And by we, I mean you." Ryan suggested.

"I don't want her to quit yet, just as soon as we get more people. Then once we have at least twelve then she's gone." I responded.

"Oh sis. When will you learn?" Ryan asked until Mr. Schue arrived with paper. Finally a new song! Hopefully one with me being a lead vocal. I deserve this. We deserve this. When will Ryan understand? Jeez.

"Okay guys, how about a little Kanye?" Mr. Schue suggested as he passed out parts. I wasn't a huge fan of Kanye West but I'm okay with it. Anything but Le Freak.

"For the assembly?" Mercedes asks.

"No we won't be ready in time. We're still doing disco but we can save this for later and it would be awesome at Regionals." Mr. Schue declined. Darn it. "Communication is the foundation of success for any music group." He began. He then rambled on about succeeding, and how he listened to our demands for modern music.

"Mr. Schue we'd really not like to do disco at that assembly." Artie says.

"Finn you're going to take the solo. " Mr. Schue ordered, ignoring Artie's needs. And he's the crippled.

"What? No I can't do this solo. I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time." Finn declined.

"Amateur." I blurted out loud.

"Relax Sharpay, there's no problem. I'll walk him through it." Mr. Schue said as he took off his jacket. Everyone was like "oh" like it was a challenge or something. "Mercedes you know it?"

"Oh I've got this." Mercedes assured, acting like she's the best there is. We'll see about that.

_**Mercedes:**_  
_She take my money, when I'm in need_

She's pretty good, not going to lie. And it seems like everyone's enjoying it.

_Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed_  
_Oh she's a gold digger way over town_  
_That dig's on me._

_**Will (with New Directions):**  
(She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger  
(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke  
(She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger_

_(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke_

Everyone's moving and rocking to the beat of the song, even Ryan and I are into it. With Mr. Schue showing off his dance moves.

_(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head_

_**Will (with Artie):**_  
_(She give me money) Cutie da bomb_  
_Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need)_  
_With a baby Louis Vuitton_  
_Under her under arm (She give me money)_  
_She said I can tell you rock_  
_I can tell by ya charm (When I'm in need)_  
_Far as girls you got a flock_  
_I can tell by ya charm (I gotta leave)_  
_and ya arm but I'm lookin' for the one (I gotta leave)_

_**Will (with New Directions):**_  
_have you seen her? (No, we ain't seen her)_

_(She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger  
(yea yea yea yea) (When I'm in need) (yea yea yea) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke  
(She give me money) (yea yea yea) Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger  
(When I'm in need) (yea yea yea) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke  
(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh)  
(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh)_

_**Will (with Mercedes):**  
(She give me money) 18 years, 18 years  
(When I'm in need) She's got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years  
(She give me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids  
(When I'm in need) His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his  
(I gotta leave) You will see him on TV, any given Sunday  
(I gotta leave) Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
(I gotta leave) She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money  
(I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money  
(She give me money) She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money  
(When I'm in need) Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya money  
(She give me money) (your money) If you ain't no punk  
(When I'm in need) holla' we want pre-nup_

_**New Directions:**  
(WE WANT PRE-NUP, YEAH!)_

_"_Nice job guys, nice job." Mr. Schue said. Too bad we aren't doing this for the assembly.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

So the girl I'm crushing on is in the glee club... No biggie right? Who am I kidding? It's a big biggie. They aren't nicknamed "Homo-Explosion" for a reason! Crap! I'm on my way to English and I meet up with Chad.

"Sup dude?" Chad asked.

"She's in the Glee Club." I said flatly.

"Homo-Explosion? Wow. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't even know. If I date her, I'll be ridiculed, especially by Karofsky. And we just got on good terms with him." I complained.

"Tell me about it. Do you know how long it took for me not to get dumped in the dumpsters by Puck? I suggest you leave her alone and find another girl, preferably a Cheerio. It's the status quo." Chad suggested.

"I don't know. She's different, she's not like everybody else."

"Well everybody else thinks that the club she's in is pretty different and gay too."

"Yeah." I replied as Chad and I took a seat in English. Will I actually give up my image for a girl? Or will I just move on to the next one?

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Sharpay and I along with Finn and Rachel are all sitting in Principal Figgins' office with Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester. And for the lamest thing ever. Using a copier. And not any copier, the Cheerios copier that was assigned by them. And it seems Coach Sylvester is making a big deal out of it. We're all quiet, not wanting to say anything. I'm not sure why everyone else is quiet but I have nothing to say.

"I don't mean to be rude but I think she's overreacting." Rachel said nicely, referring to Coach Sylvester.

"You watch that tone young lady! Gay parents encourage rebellion, there are studies on this." Sylvester says. Now I see why no one will say anything.

"Whoa whoa. Tell me what happened Rachel." Mr. Schue said, wanting to hear the story. Rachel tells them that Finn was worried about performing in front of his friends. We were sitting in the choir room, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Then Rachel mentions flyers which was a creative way to get people to join glee. And let's face it. Sharpay and I didn't want to perform Le Freak and Rachel and Finn didn't either. So we all came together to make them, putting out differences aside. While working on them, Rachel was talking to Finn about performing arts while Sharpay and I stood their quiet. Once we printed the first one, after constant disagreement, we copied them. Then we were caught by Sylvester.

"That copier is there for Cheerio use only, paid for from alumni donations. I don't want to begin to think what would of happened if you kids broke it."

"Hold on a second Sue!"

"I resent being told to hold on to anything William. I will not be treated like a second class citizen because of my gender. There's a very clear bureaucracy of photo copies and you seem to think these procedures don't apply to your students." Sue replied. She then says something about us being humbled.

"How many copies did you guys make?" Mr. Schue asked.

"20 copies, give or take." Sharpay replied. "I'll pay for them, how much do they cost?" Sharpay asked as she got out her wallet.

"I'll pay half of it." I replied, taking out my wallet.

"4 cents a copy." Principal Figgins.

"Here's forty cents." I said as I dropped 4 dimes on the desk

"And here's my half. Now can we go?" Sharpay asked in a slightly annoyed tone as she drops the dimes on the desk as well.

"Yes you may." Principal Figgins said as Sharpay, Finn, Rachel and I walk out of the office.

"Oh my god Ryan." Sharpay complained. Mr. Schue left shortly after, and we all followed.

"Sorry about that Mr. Schue." Finn said.

"My brother and I are very sorry. Maybe you should punish us by giving my brother and I difficult lead vocals in the next song?" Sharpay suggested. Nice try though Sharpay.

"You know what guys? I don't want to hear it." Mr. Schue said simply.

"That song is going to kill any chance that the Glee Club has. And it's a terrible idea." Rachel argued. I'm pretty sure we all could agree on that.

"Well guess what Rachel? Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do." Mr. Schue began.

"Like being in a club with Rachel." Sharpay said aloud. Rachel gave Sharpay the death glare.

We're doing the assembly and you're not putting up the flyers." Mr. Schue demanded. "Everyone loves the disco." he yelled down the hallway.

"It's official, I'm a dead man." Finn said nervously.

"I know you're nervous but you're really really talented." Rachel said. By the look of things, it sounds like they are going to start flirting so Sharpay and I left before anything got nasty.

"Sounds like we're going to need to sing a different song if we ever want Glee to be cool. And once Glee's cool, Rachel's off after we get enough for Regionals and that's that." Oh sister.

"Whatever you say mom." I teased.

"Shut up Ryan." Sharpay replied. I mocked her. "Remember Ryan, this is our year. We deserve it." But the better question is, don't they deserve it too?

* * *

**Mercedes' POV**

Rachel had decided to call for a meeting in the gym about the assembly. A glee club meeting.

"I officially call this meeting of glee club in session." Rachel announced, after banging the hammer thing she had in her hand.

"But Mr. Schue isn't here." Artie replied.

"Mr. Schuester isn't coming. I paid a freshman to ask him for help on irregular verbs." Rachel continued.

"I'm so sick of hearing you squawk Eva Peron." I said out of the blue. Someone needs to shut up Rachel, and looks like it was my job to do so.

"Let her talk." Finn said, taking up for Rachel.

"I have another idea for the assembly." Rachel continued. Artie then started complaining again about he hated Le Freak. Jeez, we get it already. Slow your wheels down home boy.

"There aren't going to kill us. 'Cause we're going to give them want they want."

"Blood?" Kurt replied coldly.

"A solo from yours truly?" Sharpay asked.

"No. Better. Sex." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't think that's going to go well, especially since there's a celibacy club here ." Gabriella suggested.

"The Latina sister here has a point!" I agreed.

"I'm only half Latina." Gabriella commented.

"It's not anything too crazy. I was thinking of 'Push It' by _Salt n' Pepa_. I've even came up with some sexy choreography for the song. What do you guys say?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not letting do this by yourself, mainly because you'll get all the credit for gaining new recruits. So you can definitely count me in." Sharpay blurted.

"You know I'm down." I said.

"It couldn't hurt I guess." Kurt commented.

"Count m-m-m-me in." Tina stuttered.

"Why not?" Finn said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hell yeah." Artie yelled.

"Sure. Everyone loves old school." Ryan commented.

"What about you Gabriella?" Rachel asked.

"I-I." Gabriella began before she was getting ready to blow her chunks out. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom.

"I'm taking that as a no for Gabriella." Sharpay inferred. Gabriella then came back to to join us on the bleachers.

"I'm not feeling so well. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gabriella complained, grabbing her bag as she was leaving.

"Wait Gabriella! The assembly is tomorrow!" Rachel yelled as Gabriella walked away. "No matter, we can do it with out her. Now our numbers are even." Rachel continued to ramble. Rachel had showed us what she had in mind for us to do, which in my opinion was better than looking like disco dummies on stage tomorrow. And I even got a solo. Beyoncé is in the building people, ya know. And we are gonna bring the house down tomorrow, ya feel me?

* * *

**Tina's POV**

"Silence children." Principal Figgins begins. Before you know it, it's Friday which means it's time for us to perform. I'm so excited yet so nervous at the same time. Gabriella's still out sick at the moment, unfortunately. Principal Figgins then starts talking about broken toilets and how there's zero tolerance for soiling school grounds. Yuck! "We have a treat for you guys today. Mr. Schuester." Principal Figgins continues. I can hear Ms. Pillsbury yelling "yay glee, glee club hooray" and only Ms. Pillsbury. This is starting to scare me. It seems like a tough crowd out there. I hope we don't get in trouble for this.

"If they throw anything at me, I'm suing everyone and I'm shutting down the school." Sharpay complains as we all get ready to start dancing.

"Hi. When I went to school here..." Mr. Schue began. Oh god, it's like listening to your grandfather say "when I was a boy..." and that's not anywhere near cool. Mr. Schue finishes introducing us as the curtains open up. Show time. Mercedes was with Ryan, Sharpay was with Artie , I was with Kurt and Rachel was obviously with Finn. I don't see how this would of worked with Gabriella, no offense or anything.

_**New Directions' Girls:**_  
_Get up on this!_

Rachel leads the girls to the left side of the stage with Mercedes on her left, Sharpay behind her and me on her right. Meanwhile the guys are doing their thing in the middle of the stage where we all started.

_Get up on this!  
__Oooh, baby, baby  
__Baby, baby  
__Oooh, baby, baby  
__Baby, baby  
__Get up on this!_

_**Finn and Artie:**_  
_Ah, push it_

_**Mercedes:**_  
_Hey!_

_**New Directions' Girls:**_  
_Get up on this!_

_**Finn and Artie:**_  
_Ah, push it_

_**New Directions' Girls:**_  
_Get up on this!_

**_Finn and Artie:_**  
_Ah, push it_

_**Rachel:**  
Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!_

And before you know it, Mercedes and I's asses are near Artie's face as he's rapping. Sharpay and Rachel are worshiping Finn's body and Kurt and Ryan are doing something behind them.

_**Artie:**  
Now wait a minute, y'all  
Now this dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers  
Get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!  
Holla._

We then begin dancing with the girls in the front and the boys in the back.

_**Rachel (with New Directions' Girls):**  
Sa-Salt and Pepa's here,  
And we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe (push it babe)  
Coolin' by day  
Then at night working up a sweat (working up a sweat)  
C'mon girls  
(Let's go!)  
Let's go show the guys that we know (That we know)  
How to become number one (number one) In a hot party show (hot party show)  
Now push it_

_**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it_

**New Directions:**  
Push it good

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

**New Directions:**  
Push it real good

By now, I'm not sure whether to be scared for what happens at the end or excited. Pretty tough crowd but no one's slushied just yet. And now where's all drying humping each other almost, like a big show show choir orgy.

_**Finn and Artie:**_  
_Ah, push it_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Push it good_

_**Finn and Artie:**_  
_Ah, push it_

_**New Directions:**_  
_P-Push it real good_

_**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it_

**Artie:**  
Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh

**New Directions' Girls:**  
Get up on this!

**Mercedes:**  
Hey!

**New Directions' Girls:**  
Get up on this!

**Finn (with Artie):**  
Yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you, come here (come here)  
Gimme a kiss (gimme a kiss)  
Better make it fast,

_**Finn and Artie:**  
Or else I'm gonna get pissed _

_**Finn (with Artie):**  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard (pumpin' hard)  
Like I wish you would? (wish you would)  
Now push it_

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

**New Directions:**  
Push it good

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

**New Directions:**  
Push it real good

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

**New Directions:**  
Push it good

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

**New Directions:**  
P-Push it real good

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

_**New Directions' Girls:**__  
Get up on this!_

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

**New Directions' Girls:**  
Get up on this!

**Mercedes:**  
Aow!

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

**Artie:**  
Holla

**New Directions' Girls:**  
Get up on this!

**Finn and Artie:**  
Ah, push it

**Mercedes:**  
Hey!

**New Directions:**  
Ah push it

We all finished in a line of thrusts. The routine wore everyone else, including me, out. I was now scared because the gym was very quiet at first until Jacob yelled yes. Afterwards, everyone excluding Coach Sylvester, The Cheerios, The Jocks and Mr. Schue unfortunately, began cheering us on. We were finally getting recognition and I was beginning to like it. And it's all thanks to Rachel Berry surprisingly.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

After watching one of the most sinful and disgusting performances that I'd ever seen in my entire life time on Friday, I decided to join New Directions for one reason. With me in the club, I can be sure that Finn isn't cheating on me. I've been rehearsing a little number last weekend with Santana and Brittany, who can surprisingly sing too. After all, Mr. Schuester is looking for recruits.

After school was over on Monday, I find Santana and Brittany and head straight to the choir room. Santana is carrying a CD of the instrumental "I Say A Little Prayer" by _Dionne Warwick _while Brittany carries a CD player.

"You still want to join 'Homo-Explosion'?" Santana asked.

"As long as Finn is in that club with the tranny, then yes. If you don't want to join, then you can give me the disk and I'll audition by myself." I replied. As we finally reached the choir room, we realize that Mr. Schuester wasn't there. While everyone was talking and what not, I took a seat beside Finn while Santana and Brittany sat elsewhere. Rachel was sitting at the front row, starring at me since I entered the room. She could go screw herself.

"Hey babe." Finn greets as he kisses my cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"The girls and I are auditioning, silly." I announced.

"You're joking, right?" Sharpay asked.

"And who was talking to you dog? Someone needs to teach you the trick 'be quiet'." Santana insulted. Many of the losers then began oohing afterwards.

"And someone needs to teach you the trick 'close your legs'." Sharpay yelled. Everyone began oohing loud

"What did you say?" Santana asked as she stood up in front of Sharpay.

"You heard me." Sharpay said as she stood up to. A fight was about to break out until Mr. Schuester arrived.

"Hey hey hey. Whatever's going on, stops now." Mr. Schuester demanded as Santana went back to her seat. "Wait what are you three doing here?" Mr. Schuester asks, referring to Brittany, Santana and I.

"We want to audition for glee club." I said with a smile on my face.

"Um, okay? I'm surprised that you girls want to audition." Mr. Schue continued.

"Just like everybody else in the room." Rachel blurted out.

"Well as you all now, Finn and I have been an item for a while. And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?" I explained as Santana, Brittany and I walk in front of the classroom.

"Well then, let's see what you got. What song will you be singing?" Mr. Schue asked as he sat down on the piano stool.

"Oh don't worry, we brought a CD instrumental." Santana said as she shows him the CD.

"That explains the CD player." Mr. Schue says as he sits with the rest of the losers. I put the CD in the CD player and press play. Afterwards I quickly run behind Brittany and Santana and begin the choreography that we've worked on.

_**Brittany and Santana:**_  
_Say a little prayer for you_

Brittany and Santana then move behind me on my left and right as I take center stage.

_**Me (with Santana and Brittany):**_

My arms go up then out and in repeatedly while Santana and Brittany does the same thing but with one arm.  
_The moment I wake up_

The girls and I then pretend to put make up on. While doing so, I wink at Finn._  
__Before I put on my make-up (make-up)  
__I say a little (prayer for you)  
__While combing my hair now,  
__And wondering what dress to wear now (wear now)  
__I say a little (prayer for you)_

_**Me with Santana and Brittany:**_  
_Forever, forever,_  
_You'll stay in my heart and I will love you_  
_Forever, and ever,_  
_We never will part, oh how I love you_  
_Together, together,_  
_That's how it must be to live without you_  
_Would only mean_ _heartbreak for me._

_**Me:**_  
_I run for the bus dear_  
_While riding I think of us dear (**Brittany and Santana: **us dear)**  
**I say a little (**Brittany and Santana:** prayer for you)_  
_At work I just take time_  
_And all through my coffee break-time (**Brittany and Santana: **break time)_  
_I say a little (**Brittany and Santana**: prayer for you)_

_**Me with Santana and Brittany:**_  
_Forever, forever,_  
_You'll stay in my heart and I will love you_  
_Forever, and ever,_  
_We never will part, oh how I love you_  
_Together, together,_  
_That's how it must be to live without you_

_**Me with Santana and Brittany:**_  
_Would only mean heartbreak for me._

We finally finish with Santana on my left and Brittany on my right with smiles on our faces. I then take another wink at Finn and everyone begins applauding, except Sharpay.**  
**

"Well then. I guess it's safe to say that we're going to Sectionals." Mr. Schuester announces as the girls and I take our seats. Everyone begins cheering and applauding again except Sharpay and Rachel.

"Mr Schue!" the thing aka Rachel begins. "I think we need more male recruits, otherwise the female vocals will devour the male's."

"But what guy in their right mind is going to want to join glee?" Santana asks. "I think we'll be fine for Sectionals." she continues with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Rachel's right." the guy in the wheelchair begins. "We'll all sound like little Justin Biebers at Sectionals and Regionals if we don't."

"All I'm worried about is having enough to be able to compete. We'll figure out how to recruit others later. Right now, I think it'd be best if we taught these guys some of our songs like' Don't Stop Believin'', 'Gold Digger', 'Le Freak'." Mr. Schue rambled as he passed out the sheet music for those songs to the girls and I. "Oh and Rachel I'm giving your 'Don't Stop Believin'' solo to Quinn. Mercedes, you can be Soprano now. Santana and Brittany, you guys are altos." Mr. Schue continued.

"What? But that's my solo." Rachel complained. I smirked to Santana and Brittany, who were also smirking.

"Well that's what happens when you decide to go behind my back. It just so happens that Quinn sung one of the songs on Figgins' approved list, and did a heck of a job singing it. You're not always going to be the star, but I'll make sure that you'll always fun." Mr. Schue replied. This was getting better and better, not to mention that Finn was the male lead. "Alright guys, 'Don't Stop Believin'', from the top." Mr. Schue continued and demanded. Let's see her try to steal my boyfriend now...That is, if no one finds out about my little secret with Puckerman...


	3. Acafellas

_**A/N: **_**I would just like to thank the 100+ viewers that took the time to read this. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Also, just in case everyone gets confused, here's how scheduling at McKinley works (in my story): First, Second, Lunch, Homeroom/Club (this allows Glee Club to meet during school hours just in case they need to), Third, Fourth. And another thing, please Review. I would really like to see what you 100+ readers think of my story. Follow me on tumblr _scarby-girl_ or _allyfanfictionblog_. I'm also sorry that these chapters are really really long. Thanks again, and you may start reading now. ~Scarby-Girl**

* * *

_**Acafellas**_

**Rachel's POV**

After walking out of my science class, I'm encountered with Sharpay Evans once again; only this time she doesn't have a cold grape slushie to throw at my face. Surprisingly, she's alone. Usually Ryan is by her side, like a lost puppy that looks for a home.

"Hey Rachel. I have something important to talk to you about." Sharpay began as we continued to walk. We had second period together, which was math.

"What about?" I asked, being very worried. Sharpay and I were never on good terms. She's had this personal vendetta over me ever since 8th grade when I received the main female role in the play _Hairspray_ with Sharpay being my understudy. What made it worse was when I barfed during the last number.

"It's about our new glee members. The Cheerios. I feel like they only joined to sabotage it." she discussed.

"And what leads you to that conclusion?"

"Well I know I should of told someone about this earlier but I noticed Coach Sylvester, Quinn and Santana spying on us when we performed 'Don't Stop Believin'' in the auditorium."

"That does sound pretty suspiciou-"

"Hey there Rachel and Sharpay" Quinn interrupted. She was with Santana. They were smiling, oddly enough.

"We need to talk to you guys about something important." Santana said.

"It's Mr Schue's choreography. It sucks." Quinn commented.

"It's completely unoriginal." Santana added.

"Aren't you guys going to get shunned for talking to us?" I asked.

"You mean you, right? I'm not that big of a social outcast you know?" Sharpay reassured, though I don't remember her having that many friends either.

"Ladies, we're a team now." Quinn began. "But you have to do something about Mr. Schue's dance routines." Quinn continued.

"What we need is Dakota Stanley." Santana replied with a smirk on her face.

"Who's Dakota Stanley?" Sharpay and I questioned simultaneously.

"He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He works for Vocal Adrenaline." Quinn said as she tried to persuade. And we all knew how well Vocal Adrenaline could dance. Not to mention how well they could sing.

"You can't take Regionals without him. He was the understudy of the candelabra in _Beauty and the Beast_." Santana also added. "On Broadway." she finished with a simultaneous giggle with Quinn. If this guy worked as an understudy on Broadway, he must be amazing. He knows exactly how to perform, and plus he was on Broadway. Or understudied for Broadway. Either way, he sounds like a pretty good choreographer. Santana, Sharpay and I walked into math while Quinn went to whatever class she had to attend. Before the bell rang, Sharpay had put a piece of folded paper on my desk. As I opened it up, it said: **_Don't Hire Dakota Stanley!_**

"Why not?" I asked.

"Something sounds suspicious about this Rachel. What if this is all just a trap?" Sharpay responded in a whisper. Soon after the bell rang.

"Says the girl that gave me a grape slushie facial!"

"Well you do what you want, but once you realize what those corrupt Cheerios are doing to our Glee Club; you'll be sorry that you were too late to do anything about it." she continued as the teacher walked in.

_Could this be as bad as Sharpay makes it to be? Of course not silly. _I was starting to get a little worried. What is Sharpay is actually right? Even Quinn herself said that Glee was lame, but now she's in the group with the rest of us, along with her shadows Santana and Brittany. Who to trust? I'm not sure. But one thing's for sure; I'm going to find a way to hire Dakota Stanley, and I don't care who disagrees with me.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

After English class, my second period, is over, I head out to lunch though I have a huge headache. On my way to the cafeteria, I encountered Brittany. It seems that Mrs. Bletheim was holding her math class for a couple of minutes, which is where Santana was. The girls and I needed to discuss how to take down Glee, ever since Coach Sylvester appointed us to yesterday; and Brittany wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Have any ideas on how to take down Glee Club?" I asked Brittany, hoping she might have a decent idea.

"Not a clue." Brittany replies sadly. _Thanks Brittany, I appreciate it._

As we make our way to the table that we usually sit at during lunch, Santana finally catches up with us.

"I have great news." Santana said with that "Santana Smirk" on her face. Brittany and I then smirked at each other. This had to be good. "Do you guys know Troy Bolton?"

"The 'Finn Hudson' of the freshmen?" Brittany asks. Santana and I give Brittany a confused look. "What? My cousin Julie is a freshmen this year. She's in his English class."

"Anyway, continue please." I demanded.

"Bolton boy happens to have a crush on our very own Gabriella Montez." Santana continues to explain as she still has that "Santana Smirk" on her face.

"I like where this is going."

"From what I hear from the fresh-meat Cheerios, Bolton isn't too sure of asking her out again due to the fact that she's in 'Homo-Explosion'." she says with air quotes on "Homo-Explosion". "If we can convince Troy to convince Gabriella to leave Glee Club, then we can't go to Sectionals. If the Glee Club doesn't make it to Regionals, Coach Sylvester's budget is restored."

"Wait a minute! Gabriella isn't that easy to fool. Remember how I tried to get her to join the Cheerios and the Celibacy Club? She still said no. Unless Gabriella has a crush on Troy, then there is a one in a million chance that your idea would work." I ranted.

"So let's get Gabriella attracted to Troy..." Brittany said as she shrugged her shoulders. At first, I immediately thought that her idea was beyond stupid since it was Brittany, but it was actually pretty brilliant.

"Brit, that's brilliant."

"Thanks Santana, I get that a lot. Mostly from Lord Tubbington, but only when he's high." Brittany thanked. That's the Brittany we all know and love.

"Looks like Gabriella is going to get a little talking to." I smirked to Santana and Brittany. Hiring Dakota Stanley and convincing Gabriella to leave Glee; I can already kiss this club goodbye.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

After fourth period is over, I head for my locker so I can make it to Glee Club rehearsal until I was encountered by Quinn and Santana again. _Oh boy, here we go again._

"Hey there Gabby." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"What do you guys want from me?" I responded quickly as my back faced the locker.

"Is it wrong to talk to one of our own teammates?" she replied. Now I feel bad for accusing them.

"We just came by to say hello." Santana added as I grabbed my things and headed to the choir room. They followed me, and we were then accompanied by Brittany.

"Did you see Troy today? My god he's cute." Brittany said aloud.

"Cute is just an understatement. He's gorgeous; it's too bad I'm dating Finn though."

"Troy is such a doll, don't you think so Gabriella?" Santana asked me.

"Yeah, he's a real doll. He's funny too."

"Why don't you date him? You're single right?" Quinn asked as her arm locked with my right arm. Santana locked on my other arm and Brittany locked on to Quinn's other arm.

"Yeah I'm single...but how am I going to date someone like Troy? We're on different bases of the social triangle. He's extremely popular while I'm still known as the new girl who's in Glee Club."

"Then it sounds like you have two options. Get him to join Glee or quit." Santana suggested as we finally reach the choir room. I sat down beside Tina, who was with Artie while Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat elsewhere. Was I actually going to leave Glee? Or could I get Troy to join? Mr. Schue finally walks in, with Rachel following shortly after.

"Alright guys. Instead of working on numbers, we're going to be working on dance steps." Mr. Schue began as he stood in front of the room. "Everybody up!" he demanded. Everyone stood up and walked to the center of the room. I looked around, noticing Quinn mouthing _**"Oh god"**_ to Santana and Brittany. Rachel was watching them too, which I thought was a little strange.

* * *

After 30 minutes or so of Mr. Schue's "dancing", we were going to take the routine from the top until Rachel interrupted.

"Can we stop please?" She yelled as she raised her hand.

"You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go."

"It's not my bladder." Rachel began. "It's the choreography."

"Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?" Mr. Schue asked in concern.

"We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach Mr. Schue but you're not...a trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need is Dakota Stanley. From what I hear, he's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He even understudied on Broadway as the candelabra in _Beauty and the Beast._" Rachel continued, taking a quick glance to everyone, especially Quinn, Santana and Sharpay.

"Just because he understudied, doesn't mean he ever performed." Mr. Schue argued.

"Did you ever perform Mr. Schue?" Quinn blurted. Then the room got quiet. "After high-school; did you even try?" she continued. It seemed to have hurt Mr. Schue. He stood there quietly, like everyone else. I took a quick glance at Quinn, Santana and Brittany; only to see smirks on their faces. Everyone else seemed nervous to say anything except Sharpay, who rolled her eyes.

"Everybody take five." Mr. Schue demanded as he walked out of rehearsal.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I simply told the truth about a manner that no one wanted to discuss. Is that a crime?"

"No it's not, thank you Rachel." Santana interrupted with a smirk before Finn could respond.

"See?" Rachel added as everyone took their seats. Mr. Schue finally arrived a minute later.

"Well, I just realized that I've got somewhere to be in a few minutes. So if you guys still want to have rehearsal you can. Otherwise, Glee Club rehearsal is dismissed." Mr. Schue said as he took his bag and exited in the choir room. It seemed that there was something bothering him.

"We still have another 45 minutes on our hands. I say we use this time to rehearse our vocal chords." Rachel suggested.

"Or we can go home?" Quinn suggested.

"And let this time go to waste?" Rachel began. "We need all the time we need to improve, some more than others. With that attitude, we'll never make it to Regionals." Rachel continued as everyone else began packing up and walking to the door.

"Girl you trippin'. It's only one rehearsal!" Mercedes said loudly. "Now I don't know about you guys, but this diva is out." she continued as she stormed out.

"Maybe next time Rachel." I suggested as everyone else, including me, followed Mercedes.

"Y-y-y-yeah, maybe ne-ne-next time." Tina agreed as she was the last one to leave Rachel alone. It's not like he's not coming back, he'll be back tomorrow...hopefully.

* * *

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

I was still a little hurt from the last Glee Club rehearsal yesterday. I wanted to perform, I did; I just don't know why I haven't. So I've decided to talk to Emma about it, she is the school counselor and all. And we're pretty close on a friendly level, nothing more. School's getting ready to start in about 15 minutes, and my first period is a planning period this semester.

"So we're doing the steps and before we take it from the top, I get interrupted by Rachel." I continue as I was telling Emma what had happened yesterday. She nods her head as I take a breather. "She tells me that I'm not a trained choreographer and what they need is some guy named Montana who understudied on Broadway and works for Vocal Adrenaline. I tell them that just because he understudied, didn't mean he ever performed. That's when Quinn asked me if I'd ever performed, which sorta hurt me a little. I mean I wanted to, I just never had-"

"The guts." Emma finished as she was cleaning before I could come up with a better word. "They say it takes more certainty than talent to be a star. Look at John Stamos."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous about also being a dad. I want my kid to be proud of me; I want to set a good example, you know?" I began to ramble. "I hope it's cool, me unloading you like this. I-I don't want there to be any awkwardness."

"Oh no. No, none at all. I mean you know, especially since we're, um, we're both in relationships now. It's both of us."

"Right." I replied quickly. I think I just made it more awkward.

"I'm in a relationship; you're in a relationship."

"Exactly, yeah." I finish off as we finish with a simultaneous nod. "How's it going with Ken?"

"Great, great. It's wonderful. I mean, you know, he's-he's flawed but he-he knows who he is and that's-that's great. And there really isn't nothing sexier in a than confidence, you know?" she rambled with a slight hesitation. _Great, just great. He knows who he is and he seems pretty damn confident too. _Was I actually jealous of Ken? Maybe for confidence reasons; but it can't be anything more than that. Right?

As the warning bell rings, I head my way down to the teacher's lounge for some coffee and to welcome Henri back. As I enter, I notice Sandy Ryerson was sitting at one of the tables. Ken was looking for something in the refrigerator

"Oh hey Sandy. I thought you weren't allowed on school campus?" I greeted.

"No, William. I'm not allowed within 50 feet of children." Sandy answered, in one of the creepiest ways possible. "And besides, Henri and I go way back. I got him a job before we even had a shop class. I told Figgins that you were going to have a school full of nancies unless you get some hot wood in those teenagers hands." He rambled.

"Here come Henri." Ken whispered.

"Ah shoot. Terri was supposed to bring a cake."

"I'm back." He greets as he makes his way inside the lounge. Henri had a little problem with over-the-counter cough medicine. He ended up cutting off his thumbs. It was a real tragedy. Henri got a cup of coffee then came to sit with the rest of guys.

"I'll never get to hitchhike across Europe. That was a dream, man." How awful for Henri. Howard then enters the lounge as well.

"Where's Terri?"

"Doing inventory, I can't count higher than 30." Howard responded as he placed the cake on the table. It was a regular cake that said "Two Thumbs Up" with two pieces of cake on the top that we're modeled like a hand with a thumb out. Today must be "Awkward Day" at work, apparently I missed the memo.

* * *

We cut the cake and eat, and Howard joins us but for some reason gave Henri a hand piece. We all watch, in sympathy as Henri tries to eat the cake with a fork. He stops trying with the fork, picks up the plate and eats the thumb first. Yup, awkward.

"You know, this is nice. I can't remember the last time I just hung out with the guys; really talked about our feelings." I said, trying to break the awkward ice.

"Wanna know what I'm feeling? I live at the YMCA. I only have one pair of long pants."

"Oh please. My life is a disaster with no creative outlet other than writing my 'Desperate Housewives' fanfiction."

"I'm afraid of my vacuum."

"I know how you guys feel. I apparently don't know how to dance."

"I don't have thumbs." Henri blurted out. Winner of the "My Life Sucks" contest. Henri begins to sob until Sandy starts singing.

_**Sandy:  
**For he's a jolly good fellow_

Then Ken, Howard and I join in.

_**Ken, Sandy, Howard and I**_:  
_For he's a jolly good fellow  
For he's a jolly good fellow  
That nobody can deny_

"Hey that was pretty good." I commented. This could be the chance for me, and for the rest of these guys as well. _We'll see who's performing now Quinn Fabray...'cause this is how we do it._

From that point on, Ken, Howard, Henri and I started our own hip-hop group. Whenever Sandy's in the group, it's pretty creepy so we decided that he's not in the group. Henri thought we should call ourselves "Crescendudes" while Ken thought "Testostertones" was more manly. Then we heard a single word from Howard. "_Acafellas"._

Two weeks ago I would of told you that grown men performing a capella hip-hop is crazy. Well that my friend was two weeks ago. It's also done wonders for my love life. Seeing me feel so confident about myself turned Terri on. We started doing it once week, like she was wanting to make a twin.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

It's another Glee Club rehearsal during homeroom, without Mr. Schuester. And it's all thanks to Rachel, who wanted to voice her opinion about his dancing. I swear, does she have to ruin everything? She was the last member to walk in with sugar cookies that spelled "I'm Sorry".

"He's not coming." she announced as she sat the plate of cookies on the piano. The majority of the club

"Why not?" I asked.

"What happened?" Finn asked next.

"I wanted to formally invite him back with my homemade cookies and now he's too busy for us apparently, ever since he started Acafellas. He did give us permission to hire Dakota Stanley."

"Of course he's not wanting anything to do with us since you kicked him in the nads."

"Then why did he thank me?"

"The goal is to win and now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can." Santana interrupted.

"But he doesn't want us to. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"And that's my fault?"

"Do you see anyone else in here with a plate of "I'm sorry" cookies? I don't. Just you."

"I'm bored." Quinn said as she rose out of her chair. "All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" she asked as she rose her hand. Everyone except Finn and I had rose their hand, though Artie put his hand down later. Ryan gave me a puzzled look.

"You don't want to hire Dakota Stanley?" he asked me.

"Yeah Sharpunk, what's the matter? Your brother even wants to hire Dakota Stanley" Santana asked me directly.

"I agree with Finn. I don't think he would want us to hire Dakota Stanley and we all saw how he reacted when Rachel here brought his name up in the first place. I could talk my parents into getting another choreographer."

"But Dakota is the best. He understudied on Broadway, and coaches Vocal Adrenaline. Remember? What more could you want from a choreographer?" Quinn argued.

"From what you know. He could be a fraud. And what makes you think he's going to work with a group of kids like us if he's working for Vocal Adrenaline?" I argued back.

"So now you think we aren't good enough for Dakota Stanley?"

"No, I think we're just fine actually. If we wanted to improve ourselves, then why did we stay to rehearse our vocal chords with Rachel?" I finished just as the bell rang for us to go to third block. I was the first to get up and walk out of the choir room. I knew that they were going to hire Dakota Stanley, regardless of what I said. I was just going to have to live with it. Hard, I know? While on my way to my locker, Quinn and Santana follow me. Great.

"Just to let you know Evans, we're hiring Dakota." Santana announced as I opened my locker. "We don't care what you or Finn have to say about it."

"Whatever." I said, shrugging my shoulder. "I'll deal with it." I continued as I closed my locker, holding my English binder.

"So you're completely okay with it?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you heard me the first time. Just because I'm known for being spoiled and pampered like a priceless jewel doesn't mean I don't do well with change. It's called adapting and if I don't adapt, I don't survive." I reassured. The girls seemed to be disappointed in my answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason. Just making sure that you were cool with it."

"So then why did Santana say that you wouldn't care what Finn and I have to say about it?"

"Nevermind. Jeez." Santana said in an annoyed tone as Quinn and Santana left. While on my way to class, Finn then later approaches me.

"Hey, thanks for agreeing with me back there." he thanked.

"No problem."

"How are we going to stop Rachel from hiring Dakota Stanley? I would usually do this on my own, but I don't really know what to say."

"Tell her that Mr. Schue doesn't want us to."

"And if she doesn't listen?"

"Threaten to quit. I can tell she's crazy over you. She wouldn't dare let the male lead out of Glee's grasp. Plus if you leave, then we can't go to Sectionals." I suggested.

* * *

**Santana's POV **

After this rehearsal, Coach Sylvester wanted Quinn and I to report back to her on the latest news in all things Glee and how the girls and I have taken the steps to do so.

"Update, go." she demanded.

"Well we found a way to get that Gabriella girl to quit." I began.

"There's this guy named Troy Bolton who's uber popular and they seem to like each other. However, Troy wouldn't want to join Glee." Quinn interrupted.

"Without twelve students, they can't go to Regionals. We've also convinced most of them to hire Dakota"

"It's a good start. You're sewing the seeds of destruction." Coach Sylvester said while working out.

"Mr. Schuester barely even shows up for rehearsals." I added.

"Oh, no, no, no. 'Barely' will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until Glee Club is disbanded." Coach Sylvester commented. "And what about this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps?" Quinn shook her head.

"They're soft. He'll eat them alive. I give them 15 minutes before the first one quits or tries to commit suicide." Quinn answered as we were both smirking for joy.

"You know ladies..." she began as she finally stopped working out. Here comes another one of "Sue's Stories". "I learned a lot in Special Forces. I was on the strike team in Panama when we extracted Noriega. We took out the shepherd and we went after the sheep. You need to go after the rest of these Glee Clubbers one by one like you did with that Gabriella girl. I want my full budget restored." Quinn and I responded with a simultaneous nod. "I need a fog machine." she added.

"Yes Coach Sylvester." Quinn said as we both had gotten up to get to class. Not like we were in a rush or anything, I mean you get an extra two minutes to get from homeroom to third block. That means seven minutes with Puckerman in the halls before third block begins.

"So who would be the easiest sheep to target first?" I asked Quinn.

"Well we've already got Gabriella handled, and Sharpay and Rachel won't be easy to work with. I'll get back to you on that." Quinn said as we temporarily departed.

While Quinn went to her locker, I went to go get Puckerman. We still have about six minutes until the bell rings, and the teachers don't care. And neither does Puckerman. We've been on and off for the past few months. There are other fish in the sea, you know? But Puckerman was my favorite kind of fish.

"Hey there Puckerman." I said with a huge smile on my face as I found him near the water fountain. He looked really good in that polo.

"Lopez." he replied with that sexy smirk of his.

"So, are you still coming over?" I asked while twirling a few strands of my hair around my index finger while wearing that "Sexy Santana Smirk" of mine. He then got closer to me.

"I don't know. Maybe." He said as he placed his hand on the wall behind me, getting even closer than you could even imagine. "What's going down at your house?"

"Well.." I began until I took a glance at Mercedes. She was starring at every couple. She seemed lonely.

"Well?"

"My parents won't be home." I replied quickly.

"And?" he asked until I grabbed his face and pulled it closer to me for us to make out. Who knew the touch of his snake like tongue would feel so good.

"Ah. I see. Will anything else be going down?" he asked as he escaped.

"With any luck, we could go further." I winked as he came to me this time, feeling that snake like tongue one more time. This took up about three minutes. And my class was only down the hall.

"Well I've got to go." Puck said, finally escaping my lips. "Mr. London will kill me if I'm late to English. I'll keep you posted." he finished with a wink. He then kissed me on the cheek then headed off to English. I then glanced over at Mercedes again, only this time with Kurt around her.

_Isn't he gay? Wait a minute, he is gay. How many other guys do I know that dress like that? He's definitely the definition of gay, which gives me another brilliant idea, _I thought as they passed me by. I then went to join Quinn at her locker.

"Mercedes is feeling a little lonely."

"And your point?"

"And I think she thinks that Kurt is straight."

"You're kidding me right? Thinking that Kurt is straight is like thinking I'm ugly. Not a chance at happening."

"Sure." I agreed sarcastically, though Quinn is a very pretty girl; not that I'm gay or anything. "So if we tell Mercedes to go for Kurt?"

"She'll be angered with rage and would want nothing to do with, causing her to leave Glee Club." Quinn said, finally coming to her senses.

"Then let's go, she's still in the hallway with him." I demanded as we power walked down the halls to find them.

"And this is why you're second in command." Quinn commented as we see Mercedes in the middle of the hallway. We both grab her arms, Quinn of her right while I'm on her left obviously. I begin fixing her hair.

"You should totally scoop that." Quinn said to Mercedes as we locked arms. I agreed with a smile.

"I don't think I'm his type." Mercedes said with a giggle.

"Oh, I think you are. Just follow our lead, we've got your back." Quinn continued.

"You might want to fix your hair a little, and a little more make up could help." I suggested with my "Santana Smirk". I can't believe that Mercedes was actually stupid enough to believe that Kurt's straight. Taking this club down will be a cake walk.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I took Sharpay's advice, only to realize that Rachel must not like me that much. In fact, she'll hire Dakota even if I threatened her to quit. I headed to English class, with Sharpay. I sat down behind her before the bell rung.

"You're advice didn't work." I whispered to her.

"What do you mean it didn't work?"

"She said that she was hiring Dakota Stanley. I asked her 'Even if it means me quitting' and she said yes anyway."

"Oh boy, she's serious."

"Uh-oh everybody, looks like Finn's cheating on Quinn with Princess Bubblegum from 'Homo-Explosion!" Puck yelled as he noticed Sharpay and I were talking. Sharpay seemed to just shrug it off, I mean she had nothing to lose whenever she joined Glee. I did though and it's starting to take it's toll.

"Screw off Puck." I yelled back before Mr. London entered the classroom. While he had ordered us to read from the textbook quietly, I then wrote a note to Sharpay.

_**So what do we do now?**_

_Threaten to quit to Mr. Schue, he'd never let you go._

**_Yeah, that's what you said about Rachel.._**

_Mr. Schue loves you like a son, there's no way he'd let you leave. Though I hate to say it, you and Rachel are our golden keys to Regionals and you're the male lead. You think he'd let you go so easily.._

_**You've got a point..**_

"Finn, tell me. What do you think of the main character?" Mr. London asked me directly.

"I think that the main character is very independent, caring and kind. He's-"

"Finn, we're reading an autobiography on Jane Austen." Sharpay whispered, though everyone could hear it.

"Oh." Everyone laughed.

"What's wrong Deep Throat? Too much on your plate to speak?" Jason yelled.

"Says the guy that kicks like a girl!" I yelled back. He got up with rage.

"Guys!" Mr. London yelled. "If you're not finished reading then be quiet. Otherwise, sit quietly or take notes on it because there will be a test next class." Everyone continued their work as Sharpay and I were still passing notes.

_Self conceded much, huh?_

I wasn't sure what conceded meant, so I automatically assumed it was a compliment.

_**Thanks. So what exactly should I say?**_

_-.- Tell him you're quitting Glee too, that's Rachel's gone crazy and that it's not fun anymore. He'll come back in no time. I've got a plan of my own..._

Hopefully, threatening to quit to Mr. Schue will give him some reason to come back to coach us. I have a bad feeling about Dakota, and not in a "good" bad kinda way but a "bad" bad kinda way.

* * *

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

Acafellas was on it's way to the top. Sold out CD's, crazed fans, booked performances. I've never like such a star. But like every star in space, we were beginning to burn out. Howard quit, and Henri can't handle it which only leaves the lead singer and a beat boxer/baritone. How are we supposed to perform at the PTA Event next Thursday if half of the bands out? Not to mention that Sandy keeps bothering me about joining. After Emma informed us about Henri's cough syrup problem, I head on to my classroom, missing yet another Glee rehearsal.

"Hey there Mr. Schue!" Troy greeted loudly as he and Chad walked down the hallway. Chad waved.

"Hey guys."

"My mom loves the Acafellas." Chad complimented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, mine does too. We listened to your CD's and we were blown." Troy added.

"Break down it now!" Chad said, imitating me.

_**Troy:**_  
_Girl I must_

_**Chad:**_  
_Warn you_

_**Troy (with Chad):  
**I sense something strange in my mind (mind)  
__The situation is serious (serious)  
__Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time (time)_

_**Chad:  
**Can't get her outta my head  
Miss her, kiss her, love her_

_**Troy:  
**Wrong move ya dead_

_**Troy and Chad:**  
That girl is poison  
Oohoohoho  
_

**_Chad:  
_**_Never trust a big butt and smile that girl is_

I interrupted, realizing two things. One, people love us. And two, these guys have an insane harmony.

"Whoa, you guys are pretty good."

"We know." Troy joked.

"You know, we're looking for recruits. Howard and Mr. St Pierre had left the group. Are you guys interested?" They both glanced at each other with smirks.

"Will Josh Groban be there?" Chad asked.

"You'll see if you say yes. It'll impress the ladies. We're planning to sing 'I Wanna Sex You Up' by _Color Me Badd_." I added.

"I'm in." Troy responded quickly.

"Fans look out, Chad Danforth is on his way to the top." He said as we all shook hands.

"Alrighty guys. Practice is on Tuesday's and Thursday's at 8 o'clock, don't be late. Next Thursday, we're performing at a PTA Event." I yelled as I departed from the boys and I entered my classroom to finish grades.

As I entered the classroom, Finn Hudson was in the room sitting on a desk.

"Mr. Schue, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I said, while I shrugged my shoulders and sat down at the teacher desk.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm quitting Glee too."

"I didn't quit Glee."

"You might as well have." Finn counter-argued. "I tried to talk some sense into Rachel but she's gone all chick-batty. And it's hard to get into the huddle when the guys are calling me 'Deep Throat'. Glee's killing my rep."

"Have the guts to stick with it for just a little longer. If you quit now, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, I'd know." I tried to persuade. Finn began to walk away and then an idea clicked. "Finn wait, there's something I want to talk to you about." Finn, welcome to Acafellas...

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

Though I despise the idea of hiring Dakota Stanley, I decided to travel along side the rest of the girls, and Kurt and Ryan. Finn had joined Mr. Schue's new hip-hop acapella group and was rehearsing. And as for Artie, no clue where he's at.

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and the Cheerios of Glee Club drove along side Kurt in his car while Ryan offered Gabriella and I a ride to Vocal Adrenaline's auditorium.

"How do we know if they have rehearsal today?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Good point, we might as well just turn around and go home." I added.

"Vocal Adrenaline practices everyday from 2pm 'til midnight." Rachel answered.

"I hope they don't laugh at us. They're so cool and we look like we just stepped off the short bus." Mercedes said.

"That's only because those sweaty Nazis had more time to practice. We have more heart. And you don't look a touch from the head. That outfit looks amazing on you." Kurt encouraged as he locked arms with Mercedes. I noticed that Santana, Quinn and Brittany winked at Mercedes. Rachel, Tina, and Gabriella looked confused as they noticed that Mercedes and Kurt were locked in arms. Maybe Kurt isn't gay, I mean Ryan is a little feminine, you know? As we walked to the entrance, we notice two girls. One was holding the other girl's hair back as the other girl is throwing up. I recognize the one throwing up, she was the female lead in "Rehab".

"Guys, that's Andrea Cohen from Vocal Adrenaline. She won 'Outstanding Soloist of the Year'." Rachel said with excitement.

"You can't leave rehearsal for any reason. That includes heat exhaustion and Crohn's disease." Said the girl with the neck brace.

"Hello, we'd like to speak to Dakota Stanley about choreographing for our Glee Club." Rachel said, taking charge.

"Don't." Andrea began while shaking her head. "He's a monster."

"Who wants to hire a monster? Not me." I blurted out as the girls, Ryan and Kurt seemed shocked by what Andrea had to say. Andrea and the other girl had walked back inside the auditorium as everyone else stood idly outside.

"Sharpay's got a point." Gabriella said, breaking the silence.

"Sometimes, to be a star, you have to go to the extremes to get what you want." Santana counter-argued. "Look how talented the Cheerios are."

"I haven't had a bag of a chips since the 8th grade." Brittany blurted.

"They're right. If we want to be the best, then we're just going to have to take the heat or get out of the kitchen." Rachel reassured herself. She marched inside the auditorium first, with everyone else slowly following her, including me.

As we all take our seats in the auditorium, a girl confronts us as the Vocal Adrenlaine members were chatting amongst themselves. She looked like your typical African-American girl, brown hair, brown skin and brown eyes.

"Well, look who made a terrible attempt to spy on us."

"Giselle, just leave them alone. They want to hire Dakota Stanley to choreograph for their Glee Club." Andrea explained.

"Of course they do. But let me just make one thing clear. Hiring Dakota Stanley will not make you a better Glee Club. You want to know why? Because if you guys are lucky enough to go to Regionals, there's a high chance that you'll go against us. We've won Nationals 3 times in a row already, and we can't wait for our 4th. You guys are nothing but a joke."

"No we're not." Rachel said, standing up for the rest of us. "We are not a joke. If we go against you guys at Regionals, you'll be sorry. You want to know why? Because we'll be winning our first Nationals championship. And we'll be there to rub the trophy in your-"

"Honey stop before you embarrass yourself." Giselle laughed, along with most of Vocal Adrenaline. "We'll show you what a real Glee Club looks like. Mercy, from the top." Giselle demanded as they all get into position.

**_Girl #1:_**  
_Hit the beat_  
_And take it to the verse now_

**Vocal Adrenaline:  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I love you (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
__But I gotta stay true (ooh, ooh)  
__My morals got me on my knees  
__I'm begging  
__Please stop playing games (oh, oh)_

_I don't know what you do_  
_But you do it well_  
_I'm under your spell (gotcha under my spell)_

_You got me begging you for mercy (yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Why won't you release me? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_You got me begging you for mercy (yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Why won't you release me? (yeah yeah yeah)_  
_I said release me (yeah yeah yeah)_

_You got me begging you for mercy (**Guy #1:** You got me begging you) (yeah yeah yeah)  
__Why won't you release me? (yeah yeah yeah)  
__You got me begging you for mercy  
__Why won't you release me? (**Andrea:** Give me some mercy)  
__I said release me (yeah yeah yeah)_

That was one of the best performances I'd ever witnessed in my life. Very well choreographed, with amazing vocals. Right now, I'm feeling pretty embarrassed to be sitting with New Directions.

"Let's see you guys-" Giselle began.

"Get off my stage!" a voice yelled. That must be the monster. The Vocal Adrenaline members had quickly ran off the stage, to the green room. I look around at my teammates, only to see Quinn, Santana and Brittany smirking at each other. I knew something was up. They're destroying our Glee Club.

"Mr. Stanley wait!" Rachel said as she chased him down. Everyone quickly followed Rachel back stage.

"No interviews." he replied quickly. This guy didn't seem to be in shape, short and a little bit on the heavy side. He was fashionable though, dressed in all black. His hair was black and curly and his eyes were a pretty blue color.

"Mr. Stanley, we'd like you to choreograph for us." Tina said, surprisingly with no stutter. He immediately turned around and stopped.

"My fee is eight-thousand dollars per number plus an additional one-thousand dollars if you make it in the top three at Nationals, and with Dakota Stanley at the wheel you will make it to the top three. I'd love to stay and chat but I'm pretty busy at the moment. Here's my card." He said as he handed his card over. "Call me whenever you guys get serious." Dakota suggested as he walked into the green room to discuss things with the members of Vocal Adrenaline.

"How are we going to get eight-thousand dollars?" Rachel asked. Then everyone stared at Ryan and I.

"Our parents think that the school should pay for things that aren't mandatory." I replied quickly.

"Oh please, Sharpunk is only saying that because she doesn't want to hire Dakota."

"No, it's true. Our parents told us that if we were to join a club, they believe that the school should handle the funds and refuse to pay for anything unless it's final resort." Ryan said, backing me up.

"What if we h-h-h-had a fundraiser? L-like a car w-w-wash."

"That's brilliant Tina." Rachel praised. "And maybe, you girls could get the Cheerios to help us?" Great, just when I thought it was going to be over, it's only just begun.

"Maybe it's a sign, saying we shouldn't hire Dakota Stanley."

"Or Sharpunk, maybe you're just being a wuss?" Santana said, then giggled along side Quinn and Brittany.

"Then it's settled. We'll get the Cheerios to help the Glee Club to hire Dakota Stanley." Quinn said simply, as she gave Rachel a high-five.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

After thinking a bunch about what Quinn, Santana and Brittany had to say; I decided to take their advice. Awkwardily enough, before I could even talk to Troy, he asks me to help him today after school in the auditorium. Glee Club Rehearsal was banned today due to the fact that we were having the big car wash fundraiser to hire Dakota Stanley.

As I arrived in the auditorium, there's Troy at the piano.

"Hey, you made it!" he greeted with a wave. I take a seat beside him, and noticed that there was a sheet of music for the song "What I've Been Looking For".

"Is this yours?" I asked, pointing at the sheet music.

"No, the piano guy must of left it here."

"Oh." I responded. "So what did you need help with?"

"Well..." Troy began. "Have you heard of Mr. Schue's new singing group-"

"Acafellas?" We both said in unison. "Yeah, I've heard a lot about it, why?"

"Well, he recently recruited Chad, Finn, Puck and me along with Mr. Ryerson and Coach Tenaka."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And those guys are really good singers and since you were in the Glee Club and all, I was wondering if you could help me with my singing voice."

"Oh, sure. I'd be glad to."

"Cool, cool. Let's try this song." I sighed in disagreement. "What's the matter, something wrong?"

"No, it's just that it's so annoying. Especially how Sharpay and Ryan sung it for their audition. It's too, upbeat."

"Then we can slow it down. Add our own spin on it, y'know?" Troy suggested with a smirk.

"Fine." I giggled. I then began to play the piano part at a slower tiempo.

**_Troy: _**  
_It's hard to believe _  
_That I couldn't see _  
_You were always there beside me_

Troy then smirks at me.

_**Me:** _  
_Thought I was alone_  
_With no one to hold_  
_But you were_

We both then glance at each other's eyes. At first, I was unsure of whether or not I liked Troy but now I'm pretty sure that this moment clarifys that I have feelings for Troy. Sure he was hot and funny and what not, but he could sing too. It's his singing voice that really pulled me in.

**_Both:  
_**_always right beside me  
__This feeling's like no other  
__I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_  
_The way you do_  
_I've never had someone as good for me as you_  
_No one like you_  
_So lonely before I finally found_  
_What I've been looking for_

_**Me:**  
Oooh, ooh_

"Wow, you're good."

"Thanks, and you're not so bad yourself. Acafellas is going to be amazing with you in it."

"Just like how Glee is going to be amazing with you in it."

Troy and I were both leaning in for a kiss until we heard someone fall nearby the entrance of the auditorium.

"Who was that?"

"No clue." I responded. An awkward silence was followed afterwards. "Wanna try it again?"

"Actually, I wanted to try this again." Troy suggested as he pulled my face in for a succesful kiss this time, which I didin't mind. We then stopped for air, and both smirked at each other.

"Wow, you're good." I smirked, mocking Troy.

"Thanks, and you're not so bad yourself." he mocked back.

"I've got a question to ask you."

"Hit me."

"Well, you seem to like Acafellas so much. I was wondering if you'd ever join Glee? We could use a lot more guys."

"I don't know. Convince me." Troy challenged. I sighed, hoping he wouldn't ask me

"In Albuquerque, I was the freaky Math girl who everybody cheated off of and didn't pay much attention to. It's sorta of the same here but it's cool coming here and being whoever I want to be. With Glee, I'm me and it's a place where I feel like I belong. Plus it's extremely fun, once you get past the drama."

"Sounds cool, I'll consider it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Troy says as Mercedes storms in auditorium, with tears running down her face.

"Are you okay Mercedes?"

"Just leave me alone, I'm NOT in the mood." she began. She then sighed. "Sorry, I'm not okay. I thought Kurt liked me but-"

"Wait, Kurt Hummel? He's straight!?" I asked, taking a glance at Troy who's face was surprised as much as mine was.

"The point is, he busted my heart. He lead me on. I don't think I can do Glee Club if he's in it."

"Sing about it. That's what Glee Club is all about anyway, right? Expressing yourself and your emotions."

"Thanks white boy but I think I expressed myself enough; his window is already busted!"

"You busted his window?" I asked. Troy then began humming 'Bust Your Windows' by Jazmine Sullivan.

"Hell yeah I did!" Mercedes laughed. "And thanks to you, I've got another little present for Kurt." she smirked. This was looking pretty ugly right about now. And let's just say, I'm glad I'm not Kurt.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

A couple of days have past and not much has changed. Dakota Stanley was planning to come to our Glee Club rehearsal, and we have a new member who happens to be a guy that's straight and appears normal! Though I might be over exaggerating, it's something that I'm totally psyched for. Yesterday, Mercedes had decided to perform 'Bust Your Windows', ironically, to Kurt to express her feelings for Kurt even though Tina and I have warned her. Just comes to show that Rachel Barbra Berry is _ALWAYS RIGHT_ and that my genius should never be questioned.

Finn, along with other jocks, Coach Tenaka and Mr. Ryerson joined Mr. Schue's hip-hop acapella group; only for it to be a total bust thinking they could make it to the big time when I'm obviously not in the group.

Okay so maybe a lot did happen since the past couple of days...

After the last bell I immediately power walk to the choir room, which really wasn't far. I was the first one in the room, excited to work with Dakota Stanley.

Everyone arrived shortly after, including Troy and Finn. Dakota had just made his way in the room with what appeared to be menus in his hand.

"Hello New Directions, I'm Dakota Stanley but you all probably knew that. I've got to say, your vocal ability is outstanding. And it's obvious that you guys have heart." Everyone began smirking. "But your steps looked like someone's grandmother had choreographed it all." The smiles went away quickly and a quiet silence had filled the room. "Stand as I hand these to you." he demanded.

We all make our way to the front of the room as he passes a menu out to everyone except The Cheerios and took one from Artie.

"I've made you all personalized menus. This is what you'll be eating for the next six months."

"Mine only says coffee?" Dakota nodded at Mercedes comment.

"I didn't get one, so does that mean I can't even have coffee?" Brittany asked.

"What's smelt?" I asked, completely ignoring what Brittany had to say.

"A low carb fish." You've got to be kidding me. "Alrighty then, let's get business started. Artie, you're cut! You're not trying hard enough" Dakota said rapidly.

"Hard enough at what sir?" Artie asked, trying to be polite.

"Walking. You can't just wheel around everyone number. It just throws off the whole dynamic."

"You can't kick him off."

"Oh and you're off too. Sorry Effie, you's gots to go." Dakota said, though they didn't leave.

"You can't kick people out of Glee just because how they look."

"Shove it gash, get any closer to an aerosol can and you'll be in flames." It was obvious that Santana and Brittany were smirking at Kurt's humiliation.

Dakota began walking down the line, finding some sort of flaw about us. Like how Sharpay and Ryan sometimes match, or how quiet Gabriella is or how Troy is just too "Justin Bieber" for this Glee Club. Or how he told me I needed to get a nose job. Yet The Cheerios get a clean slate.

"Now just wait a second!" Finn said in anger, after Dakota stopped talking about my nose.

"What Franken-teen, do you need some lotion to stop dragging those knuckles on the ground?"

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What my problem is, is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature." Dakota begun. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Because I thought you wanted to hear the truth. That you've got what it takes. But from what I see, you don't. So do you want to win, or not? Vocal Adrenaline told me you guys were soft but golly"

"Screw this, I quit." Finn said as he stormed.

"I-I-I d-d-d-do too." Tina said as she left with Kurt.

"Let's roll Artie."

"This was so lame." Troy said as he marches out the door.

"Great, that's just great. Seperate the weak from the chafe."

"Wait!"I interrupted, before anyone left. "Barbra Streisand. They said if she wanted to become a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully she refused. Let's face it, we're not going to be as good as dances as Vocal Adrenaline. But we're going to win because we're different"

"They said J. Lo's booty was too big." the diva said as she walked further from the door.

"Stephen Hawking became more successful after he was paralyzed."

"Jim Abbott." Finn said simply.

"I have no idea who he is." Kurt blurted.

"One armed pitcher for the Yankees." Troy replied as he decided not quit. I then smiled at Finn who was smiling at me.

"Okay, so misfits, spaz-heads and cripples can make it. That's great. What's your point?"

"My point is, you're fired. And I'm taller than you." I said with a huge smile as I look above at his dark hair. He had murmured something then stormed out of the room. Glee is all about expressing yourself, and everyone is different. If we can't be different then I can't be in this club. It's time that we all start appreciating one another. To Sectionals we go!


	4. Preggers

_**A/N: **_**I am so sorry for such a long hiatus, I've been so so busy with school and life. Happy Holidays for all of the ones that I've missed with you guys! Good news, I have a collab author/beta named J4X3YN! She's an amazing writer, you should check out her story "Underdogs", it's amazing! Though the episode deals more with Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel, the chapter that corresponds with it will deal more with Sharpay and Tina and even a song by Mercedes and an extra solo by Tina! Sorry if we made Rachel looks a little antagonistic for those Rachel loving fans. Anyway, read, review and enjoy as my beta/collab author would say!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'd like to remind everyone that me, or my collab author/beta J4X3YN, does not own Glee (or anything Glee related) or High School Musical (and anything HSM related). Get to reading now ;D**

**~Scarby-Girl & **_J4X3YN_

* * *

**_Preggers_**

**Tina's POV**

This is it. New Directions (Ryan, Sharpay, Mercedes, Kurt, Gabriella, Rachel, Artie, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Troy and I) are going to Sectionals! I can hardly believe it myself! I mean, who would have thought that I'd be sharing the alto part with Quinn Fabray or even be in the same club as Troy Bolton? Or dancing to 'Single Ladies' by _Beyoncé_ with Brittany Pierce at Kurt Hummel's house? And apparently, I'm Kurt's beard too. Oh well.

After the whole Dakota Stanley fiasco, Mr. Schuester came back. Lucky us! A week has past since and we sound awesome! Not as awesome as Vocal Adrenaline, but awesome enough to get second place at least. Mr. Schuester had told us that someone in Glee would be receiving the very first solo. He's probably going to give it to Rachel, Mercedes, Gabriella or even Sharpay if she bribed him into it.

So there we were waiting patiently for Mr. Schue; or at least most of us. Rachel's running late. It's not like her to be running late; she chewed me and Gabriella out (politely, she claimed after she apologized) for arriving a minute late. A minute! But I didn't say anything, because I know that Rachel's only doing this just so we can stay on our toes.

Then it all makes sense as Rachel and Mr. Schue both enter the choir room at the same time. She's sucking up to him, which doesn't make any sense considering the fact that she claims herself the best singer in Glee. As Mr. Schue sets up, Rachel waits by the piano to practice some vocal warm ups while everyone else is discussing among themselves. Boy does she take this seriously.

Then Mr. Schue begins passing out sheet music. He starts off with most of the boys, then the Cheerios, then the Evans twins. Mercedes, Gabriella. Then Rachel. Did he forget about me? I guess so. I mean, sure, I'm quiet most of the time but that doesn't mean you can just forget about me! Then I realize, he didn't as he passes me my part. And it's not the usual alto part. It's titled **Maria**. It's the Tonight Quintet from _West Side Story_!

_'Wait a minute, Tina!'_

I remember Rachel had proclaimed that everything dealing with Maria from _West Side Story_ belongs to her.

_'Great,'_ I thought to myself.

"Excuse me, this isn't the right key." Rachel announced to Mr. Schue as he finished passing out the sheet music.

"No, that's actually the right key." he corrected.

"This is the alto part." Rachel said, obviously thinking that Mr. Schue had made a mistake.

"Yup. Tina's doing the solo." he replied once again. And now everyone knows as I witness everyone's eyes glaring at me. Some that have half-heartedly expressions like Santana and Quinn, others with smiles like Kurt, Ryan, Mercedes and Gabriella. Then there's Sharpay's death stare...

"I-I'm sorry" she began. Looks like she has a stutter too. Or at least a real one. "There must be some sort of mix-up. I thought I made it very clear that anything from West Side Story goes to me! Maria is my part." Rachel continued as her tone turns dramatic. And from the looks of things, Mercedes, Sharpay and Kurt are about 5 seconds from strangling her. "Natalie Wood was a Jew, you know. I've had a very deep, personal connection to this role since the age of one!"

"Well, I'm trying to shake things up a bit, get us out of our boxes." Mr. Schue explained.

"You're trying to punish me." Rachel strongly accused.

"I think you're being irrational." Mr. Schue continued with a shrug on his shoulders.

"I think you're being unfair!"

"I think you're being unfair to Tina, who might have been happy about getting her first solo." Mr Schue shot back, emphasizing "you're" and my name "Tina".

"And everyone else." I heard Sharpay mutter under her breath as she was sitting nearby.

"Tina knows how much I respect her, and I think she would agree with me that she's not ready for such an iconic role as Maria!" Rachel argued, dragging me into this. And it stung. Alot actually. Sure I might be a freshman and my voice may not be as powerful as Rachel's but to under-estimate and downgrade me to getting whatever you want was just downright wrong Rachel Berry. Before I could even get a word out, Mercedes interrupts.

"Wait. I'm a Jet?" she asks in her typical diva-ish tone.

Rachel, on the verge of tears, decides to run out of the choir room and leaves her things behind.

"The more time she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has." Artie said.

Ignoring Artie once again, Mr. Schue says "Congratulations Tina, this is going well."

Then everyone begins clapping, even the Cheerios, and I can't help but smile. It feels good being in the spotlight for once.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

I can't believe it; Berry left Glee Club and we can still go to Sectionals! And it's not even my fault. Thank you God for creating the wonderful yet somewhat creepy-looking Tina Cohen-Chang.

Anyway, what I'm doing today at this very minute is something that most of the girl student body at McKinley wouldn't have the guts to. But I figure it's the best time, considering that Santana and Brittany aren't around her. Ryan even offered to write my will.

As I'm following the Cheerio Captain to confront her about destroying Glee Club, she stops and begins tearing up. What now? Then Finn accompanies her. She's nearby my locker. So it looks like I have to eavesdrop. I open my locker and pretend that I'm getting out a notebook. I'm 4 lockers left of them, and they don't seem to notice.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Finn apologized. Poor Finn. He's just so clueless, isn't he?

"I'm arrogant." is what it looks like she said as I read Quinn's lips. Arrogant? Why would she cry over being arrogant? Then she rambles on about who knows what, most of it I miss because she's talking a bit too fast.

"Mine?" Finn asks, pointing to himself. She nods.

_Hold it Sharpay Evans, I don't think she said arrogant._

And before I stay any longer, I begin to pick up the pieces. Quinn Fabray, Cheerio Captain and president of the Celibacy Club is pregnant. Shocker! A huge shocker! As I quietly shut my locker, I run off to find Ryan. Luckily, I do. He's starring at the bulletin board. It read:

**Be a LEAD in our **  
**High School Musical!**  
**Audition for CABARET!**  
**Must audition with **  
**Celine Dion song of **  
**your choice.**

**(sign up)  
**_Rachel Berry_

"You've got to be kidding me." I commented, forgetting all about what I wanted to tell him.

"William McKinley is putting on _Cabaret_." Ryan said.

"Of course Rachel would be the one to audition after Tina got Maria's part."

"That's Rachel for ya."

"I'm auditioning."

"Why?"

"I have to be the leading lady Ryan! I just can't let Rachel think it'll be given to her." I explained as I looked for a pen to write my name. And luckily, I do. It's a blue pen.

"Well good luck."

"Don't worry, I'll break a leg." I stated. I then remember. Quinn's pregnant. But then, I decide to hold my tongue for now. That's information I wouldn't want anyone to spread about me, or even Rachel for that matter. But I can still use this against her. And when I do, the Cheerios will go down. And once everyone in Glee sees how I saved our club from disaster, I'll receive all of the solos. Along with Ryan of course! And it's only a matter of time...

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

There was no way I'd give up the Maria solo, no way in the world. So as a young ingenue, I took drastic measures that I'm not so proud of.

Earlier today, I'd offered Tina a proposition. A very specific and well organized plan that I wrote myself during second period. If it's a success, I'll get my solo and all will be well. The only downside is I'll lose $80.00. And if all else fails, I'll still have my _Cabaret_ audition to work for.

So, as soon as the bell rang, I sneak into the auditorium before anyone could see me just so I know Tina does it right. I silently crouch down in the seats so I can't be seen. Then Tina walks in. I give her "the thumbs up" pose to let her know where I am. She nods in my direction as she continues to walk to the stage. I then hear footsteps on the stage. I take a little sneak peek and notice that Mr. Schue and Brad the pianist had arrived on stage, setting up.

"Hey Tina. Ready to get started?" Mr. Schue greeted as he pushes out what looks like a ladder.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, let's take it from the top."

I hear Tina take a few steps on the ladder and Brad begins playing the bright rhythm of 'Tonight' a few seconds after. I'd recognize it anywhere. It's so unfair. I try so hard. And for what? To lose my solo that I so proudly declared during the first week of Glee Club rehearsal?!

**_Tina:_****  
**_Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight_  
_I saw you and the world went away_

Since when could Tina sing so well? Her voice was more powerful that I could imagined and it had so much control. I was beginning to get a little jealous. I should have known better to under-estimate anyone. This was not the girl I knew when she auditioned with "I Kissed A Girl".

_Tonight, tonight_  
_There's only you tonight_  
_What you are, what you do, what you say_

And since when could Tina hit those notes? When I graduate, at least Glee will still have her talented voice. I hope she continues to go through the plan. I need that solo!

_Today, all day I had the feeling_  
_A miracle would happen_  
_I know now I was right_  
_For here you are_  
_And what was just a world is a star_

Then _it_ happened. She blew the note on purpose, making it sharp. Awfully sharp. Not exactly what I was going for but she did it. Now that solo will be given to me on a silver platter. I do feel a little guilty but what's life without a few regrets?

_Tonight_

"That was great, Tina. Good job!" Mr. Schue encouraged, even though it was decent at best.

"You don't have to say that. I was sh-sharp." Tina began. "I c-c-can't do this."

"Hey, look at me. Have you noticed the more confident you are, the less you stutter?" Mr. Schue asked, causing both to laugh. "Hey, I need you to be great at Regionals. To do that, you've got to know that you can do this."

"You have to give this song to Rachel. She's better than me. And you know she'll quit if you don't." Tina recited perfectly. "I'll t-take one for the team." she continued as she walked back stage. I crawled out of the auditorium quietly to pay Tina for the solo she gave to me.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

As Sharpay and I make are way to the auditorium, we see Tina by her locker humming. She looks sad. She places what looks like money in her side-bag then shuts the locker and stands there, being oblivious to the fact that Sharpay and I are walking down the same hallway.

"Tina?" I asked, being concerned.

"Oh, h-hey guys."

"What's wrong?"

"It's n-nothing."

"Something's wrong." I stated, as I grabbed Sharpay's wrist to stop her.

"Ryan, you're going to wrinkle the sleeve to my cashmere sweater and I've got to rehearse for my audition!" Sharpay retorted as she broke loose out of my grip. She then notices that there is something wrong with Tina as she sees her facial expression and decides to stay. "Seriously, what's wrong?" she asks. Wow, it's like she actually does care.

"It's j-just that I was s-so happy that I got my first solo and then Ra-Rachel..."

"Rachel what?"

"She of-offered me eighty d-d-dollars to tell Mr. Schue that Rachel deserves the solo."

"That's awful."

"Evil but genius." Sharpay admitted. She then grabbed both my hand and Tina's and power walked to the auditorium.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"We're getting back that solo, even if we have to pry it from her stubby sausage fingers."

"Why are you h-helping me?"

"Why not? We're teammates now Tina and we need to stick together when it counts." Sharpay explained, though I know the ulterior motive was to anger Rachel. I wanted to help because that's just the kind of person I am. Sharpay, though, needs a little incentive every now and then.

After we walked past Mr. Schue and Finn, who'd looked like he had been crying all day, we enter the auditorium and head straight for the stage.

"Ryan, the piano. Tina, center stage." Sharpay quickly demanded as she stood near stage left. We both cooperated, as I sat on the piano stool and Tina stood there in the middle of the stage.

"D-do you want me to sing 'T-Tonight' again?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked my sister as she was pondering over a few ideas in her hand.

"What's your favorite Celine Dion song?"

"W-what?"

"Sharpay, I thought we were trying to help Ti-"

"We are Ryan, now calm down!" Sharpay reassured. "What's your favorite Celine Dion song?"

"W-well I really like 'Miracle'."

"'Miracle', F sharp." Sharpay quickly demanded. And since I don't want to be the guy that gets Sharpay angered, I listened. I begin playing the sweet and gently accompaniment on the piano as Tina cleared her throat.

**_Tina:  
_**_You're my life's one Miracle,  
Everything I've done that's good  
And you break my heart with tenderness,  
And I confess it's true  
I never knew a love like this till you..._

_You're the reason I was born_  
_Now I finally know for sure_

Her voice is perfect for the song, with her voice going soft and strong at the right parts. The high notes weren't a problem at all. It seems Sharpay under-estimated Tina as she wears a lock of surprise on her face. It's almost like an angel singing.

_And I'm overwhelmed with happiness_  
_So blessed to hold you close_  
_The one that I love most_  
_With all the future has so much for you in store_  
_Who could ever love you more?_

_Well there is nothing you could ever do,_  
_To make me stop, loving you_  
_And every breath I take,_  
_Is always for your sake_  
_You sleep inside my dreams and know for sure_

_Who could ever love you more?_

"How was it?"

"Brava Tina, Brava!" Sharpay praised while we applauded. "I bet you could even get the lead in _Cabaret_." Now I see where this is going.

"You th-think so?"

"I know so." Sharpay reassured as she winked at me.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

You think everyone would stop the bullying and the torture once I received a varsity football jacket, which matched perfectly with my red velvet pants. But it didn't. If anything, it got worse. This morning, Puckerman again threw me in the dumpster after he tore my jacket into smithereens. There goes $40.00 that I could have spent on a sale! Curse Beyoncé and her seductive number 'Single Ladies'! Had it not be for her, I would not have to join the worst football team ever known to man. But everything has a price to pay, right?

The best part of being William McKinley's new kicker would be, of course, seeing Finn Hudson every single day. I know he's seeing Quinn Fabray and that they're an item now, but who's to say that Quinn's not his beard? The fact that he's still in Glee Club shocks me. He even asked me to help him show the Neanderthals football players how to dance. It's like teaching Rachel how not to be abrasive or teaching my dad how to properly make a souffle. The difficulties in today's world.

So there I am, in my prime. Whipping out some of my best moves. Boy do these cats need help. They dance as well as they play football, horribly. At least Mike Chang is trying though, he seems to be the best one out there. Puck's watching from the side of the room, refusing to take part in my brilliant idea. It's so hard being me.

Just before I could finish my routine, Coach Tanaka blows the whistle.

"Alright guys, we'll...work on it. Hit the showers." he demanded. The football dispersed like ants when you only squish one.

"Coach, I don't mean to interject but I think we should end with a show circle." I suggested as I confronted the coach. I then left him to think about it as I leave the choir room to head straight to the locker room to change out of these outrageous pads.

But of course, that wasn't going to be easy. As I enter the locker room, everyone's staring at me. Puck, Azimio, everyone. And it's scary quiet. Probably a sign to leave. Going against my better instincts, I slowly walk to my locker on the other side of the room that's away from everyone else. But before I could ever get there, Azimio stops me.

"Sorry, heterosexuals only!" he yelled.

"You cannot be serious. You're all in here getting undressed together. How does one person make that anymore gay than it already sounds?"

"Oh, so you got a smart mouth huh?" he began as he slammed by tiny body into the lockers. "Do ya?"

"I think he does." Karofsky replied as he and the other members of the hockey team also enter the locker room to change.

"You wanna know what we do to smart mouth people?"

"Wait!" Troy said, speaking up. "Why don't we throw him out in the hall and he can change in the girls bathroom or something?"

"You on his side or something?" Karofsky asked.

"No, it can be just a warning. Instead of wasting your breath, just kick him out." Troy suggested. Thank goodness. Had it not been for Troy, I would have been pulverized like orange juice.

"Bolton's got a point." Azimio agreed as he grabbed me by the arm, with Karofsky holding the other. They walked to the entrance of the locker room and violently pushed me out of the locker room. Luckily, my hand broke my face's fall.

"And if we ever have to do that gay dancing stuff again, you'll be sorry you were ever born, Got it Faggot Fierce?" Azimio yelled, with Karofsky laughing at my downfall.

"Whatever."

Like I said before, it's so hard being me.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Well, unfortunately, Mr. Schue didn't give me the solo that is rightfully mine. I haven't been to Glee Club rehearsal in a week, and to be honest I don't really miss it. No one really liked me to begin with, except for maybe Finn.

My talent is just too big for an ensemble like Glee, and the road to stardom begins now.

I marched down the auditorium proudly. I know that with my talent, I will definitely get the role of Sally Bowles. And no one is going to take that away from me. As I sit in one of the seats, Sharpay enters the auditorium. Of course she would also want the role, but she's not a good as a singer as I am. The truth hurts. But Sharpay didn't come alone. Or with Ryan. She brought Tina with her.

"Hello guys. What are you doing here?" I greeted, hoping it wouldn't be for what I think it was.

"Auditioning for the role of Sally Bowles, of course. Me and Tina-"

"Tina and I." I corrected.

"Tina and I have been practicing none stop." Sharpay repeated herself.

"Since when did you have an interest in _Cabaret_?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Tina." Sharpay answers for her, before Tina could even answer for herself.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks, you too. You're going to need it." Sharpay continued as she and Tina takes a seat in the auditorium that's a bit farther from me. A few other girls also arrive, dressed as the main character. It's like a Liza Minnelli convention!

"Ladies, and any weird Eves that were meant to be Steves," Coach Sylvester introduced as she, Mr. Ryerson and Ms. Darbus walked in the auditorium, "welcome to the_ Cabaret_." she concluded, leaving most of the girls to applaud after her and the other judges.

Judging by the first couple of auditions, Sharpay and Tina seemed to be my only competition. One girl sung so bad, I forgot how "My Heart Will Go On" originally went. I was pretty sure some of the girls were toned death. The other girls that weren't so bad were just slightly off-key and occasionally sharp or flat.

Then Tina auditioned with "Miracle", which really made me nervous. She was obviously well prepared as she sung the song perfectly.

_'I can do this Rachel, I was born to be a star...'_

Sharpay's rendition of "I'm Alive" was note-worthy and a lot better than I could have imagined. I was starting to get a little worried. What's an audition without a little stress though?

"Rachel Berry." Mr. Ryerson called next in a optimistic tone.

"Hi, I'm Ra-"

"We know who you are, just sing for us!" Coach Sylvester interrupted.

"I'll be singing 'Taking Chances'." I finished. I cued the band with a head nod

As I began the song, I started the song with my eyes closed.

_Don't know much about your life  
__Don't know much about your world but  
__Don't want to be alone tonight  
__On this planet they call earth._

I begin pat my left leg to the beat of the song like I did in 'Don't Stop Believin'' with everyone in Glee as the beat picks up. Brings back memories. I shouldn't be focused on that though, I'm auditioning Rachel Barbra Berry! If anything, I have to be sure that I hit every note perfectly.

_You don't know about my past_  
_And I don't have a future figured out_  
_And maybe this is going too fast_  
_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_What do you say to taking chances?_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay_  
_What do you say?_  
_What do you say?_

Instead of singing the next verse, I head straight for the bridge. The hardest part of the song. But as the very talented and well prepared Rachel Barbra Berry, I cruise through the song with ease.

_And I had my heart beaten down  
But I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing but love to pull you up  
When you're lying down on the floor, yeah  
So talk to me, talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Like lovers do_

_What do you say to taking chances?_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay_  
_What do you say?  
_

* * *

**Mercedes' POV**

Friday night! One of the most biggest football games in high school football history. William McKinley vs. North Lima. In support of Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany; I decided to go to the game with Tina, Gabriella, Troy and Artie. The football teams had just got on the field. We were sitting in the front row as the Cheerios repeated cheered "WMHS" over and over again. I mean, damn, don't they have better material than that? White girls these days.

Okay, so I don't much about football but something I do know is that we suck. It's only been half a minute in the first quarter and North Lima already scored. HALF A MINUTE! Apparently, Finn can't throw and everyone else can't catch. They must have been desperate to let Kurt on the team. D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E, desperate!

"W-w-we're d-d-doomed." Tina said in the same worried tone she did whenever we watched Vocal Adrenaline at Invitationals.

"We could still win this." Troy encouraged. "It's only the second quarter and we've got a pretty good defense."

"Go Titans!" Gabriella cheered, causing all of us to laugh, even her.

"I'll be back." Artie announced as he rolled his way over to two guys who worked the audio system after North Lima called a time out. From the looks of it, they were testing out a track. And it didn't seem good. "Houston, we've got a problem." Artie blurted. Being curious (or nosy as some say), I walk over to see what's up.

"What's going on?" I asked the three.

"The boys wanted to dance to 'Single Ladies' as a play on the field to score, but the vocal track isn't there." one of the guys complained.

"They can't dance to the instrumental?"

"It won't be the same. They need the vocals to get into the song." Artie explained.

"I highly doubt they're gonna dance on the football field as a play." I admitted. I go sit with Troy, Tina, and Gabriella while Artie tries to find the vocals for the song.

"What's wrong with Artie?" Gabriella asked as she notices the look on Artie's face.

"He lost a vocal track for a song that the boys were dancing to."

"'Single Ladies'?" Troy asked. "Chad told me that they were practicing that all day yesterday. I guess they really are desperate."

This horrible game continues, with North Lima still being in the lead by only one point. It's ridiculous how long a football game can go on for. Troy was right, we do have a pretty good defense. But our offense is horrible!

It's now the fourth quarter. Not much time left and North Lima is still in the lead by one touchdown. Artie and the guys are still flipping out about not finding the vocals for 'Single Ladies' on the laptop while all the guys seem tired and stressed from the game. Finn calls a timeout then winks at Artie. Artie looks shocked. Looks like they're doing it after all.

"Mercedes, Tina, Gabriella." Artie called over.

"Wh-wh-what's the p-problem?"

"Can you guys do me this huge favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need you guys to sing while the guys dance."

"Beyoncé is in the house, ladies and gentleman." I agree to as I grab one mic and Tina and Gabriella share another. Artie then tells us that some of the vocals were left out in the original, so we have to watch for some skipping in the instrumental.

"Let's hit it!" Finn called out as he pointed to Artie and the guys. Artie pushed play and the music began.

_**Me (Tina and Gabriella):  
**All the single ladies **(**All the single ladies**)**  
All the single ladies** (**All the single ladies**)****  
**All the single ladies**  
**_

_**Me with Tina and Gabriella:  
**__Now put your hands up__**  
**_

I'm about five seconds away from laughing my ass off with Tina and Gabriella as we see Finn and the guys going all out on this. Coach Tanaka, Troy, Artie and even Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue were even dancing a bit, as were most of the people in the bleachers. That's right, I'm tearing down the stadium ya.

_**Me (Tina and Gabriella):**  
Up in the club (club), we just broke up (up)_

_**Me with Tina and Gabriella:**  
I'm doing my own little thing_

_**Me (Tina and Gabriella):**  
You decided to dip (dip) but now you wanna trip (trip)_

_**Me (with Tina and Gabriella):**  
Cause another brother (noticed me)_

_**Me (Tina and Gabriella):**  
I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me)_

_**Me (with Tina and Gabriella):**  
Don't pay him any (attention)_

_**Me (Tina and Gabriella):**  
Cause I cried my tears (tears), for three good years (years)_

_**Me with Tina and Gabriella:**  
Ya can't be mad at me  
_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

___Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
____If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

The dance all together was funny yet a little hot all at the same time. Even some of the football players from North Lima were dancing. The ref seemed to distracted to call a fowl since they passed that line that I don't even know the name of. Hopefully, if the guys keep it up, they can score a touchdown.

___Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
____If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

___Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh ____uh uh oh_  
Wuh uh oh  


"Hike!" Finn yelled. It actually worked! The kids from North Lima were confused and distracted and Puck scored, leaving them with a tie. With no time to spare, if Kurt makes the kick or whatever, we win against North Lima!

Kurt twirls his finger and we're singing again for a short period of time as Kurt prances to the ball.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Wuh uh oh_

Kurt made the kick, which means we won against North Lima! I can here Burt yelling "That's my boy" over and over again. Tanaka's going crazy on the sidelines and the guys carry Kurt as he blows kisses to the audience.

Best football game ever!

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Another Glee Club rehearsal after the incredible game Friday night. Rachel even decided to come back, thank God. I don't think we can do Regionals without her.

"Hello guys, I'd like to welcome our three newest members fresh from their win on Friday night. Noah Puckerman, Chad Danforth and Mike Chang. Regionals here we come." Mr. Schue announced as the four and Finn walk in the choir room. Everyone applauds, because now this means that our numbers are equal. 8 boys, 8 girls. Something Rachel always rambled on about ever since I joined.

"Welcome Danforth." I teased as he takes a seat next to me.

"Had it not been for Mike, I wouldn't be here." Chad admitted as Finn, Puck and Mike find seats to sit in, causing Gabriella to laugh at the look of Chad's face.

"Let's start things off with 'Tonight' from _West Side Story_." Mr. Schue introduced. I look over at Tina, who sadly looks down to the ground as Rachel nods her head with a smile. Mr. Schue notices that too. "Tina? Show us what you got. " he requested, surprising everyone. The Cheerios send a smirk towards Rachel's direction as Tina take center stage. Just before Tina could begin, Rachel gets all emotional and leaves Glee again after declaring that "I'm done!", only causing the Cheerios and Sharpay to cheer silently.

This was going to be a disaster if she wasn't going to come back...

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** **I know what some of you are thinking. Replacing Matt with Chad was a problem I was dealing with myself. I just hope you guys don't mind, I have something in store for Chad. **

**Anyway, review? Even if the review talks about how much I might suck, send it anyway at least I'll be able to gain feedback from it. **

**Next time: _The Rhodes Not Taken_**


End file.
